


The Phoenix Court

by Ehrhys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Battle, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Rated M for later Chapters, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehrhys/pseuds/Ehrhys
Summary: A long standing tradition in the kingdom of Alban is for royal heirs to be chosen from amongst the Alban noble houses. Presumptive heirs are fostered by the king at his court and the heir is chosen at the formal event, the Declaration. Two rival princes vie for the throne, and a young woman arrives at court to seek knowledge. Will ambitions be realized and love grow while enemy kingdoms and civil war threaten to tear the kingdom of Alban apart?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 29
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter One

"Hermione, sweeting, stop fussing with your skirt! You're going to wrinkle your dress!" Lady Granger said. Hermione's mother swatted at her daughter's hands in impatience. "We have finally come to court, this is your chance to impress and beguile." Hermione didn't stop though, if anything her mother's word only agitated her more. Hermione had been overjoyed when her father returned home, victorious from war and with news of his promotion. The Grangers were minor nobles and her father had been given a position as an advisor to King Albus Dumbledore in thanks for his contributions to the war against the enemy kingdom of Mordurm. With that new position came many benefits, a place for the Granger's at court, new titles, and most importantly for Hermione, the chance to find a master who could continue her training in the magical arts.

Hermione's initial excitement had begun to give way to nerves now that she had been at the palace for a few days and her mother's talk of the princes and of social climbing were too much for her to bear. Tonight King Albus would be holding a banquet and ball. The thought of mixing with so many nobles and influential courtiers had Hermione's stomach in knots. Her mother's constant efforts to "help" her daughter prepare for the festivities only agitated Hermione further. In this moment, Lady Granger seemed to realize her efforts had gone too far and she sighed and clasped her daughter's hands in her own.

"My sweeting," Lady Granger said, "Stop fussing. You have grown into a lovely and intelligent young woman."

At this Hermione gave her mother a ghost of a smile. Lady Granger let go of her daughters hands and lovingly smoothed over Hermione's skirt. Once she was satisfied, she stepped back to admire her daughter, "You will be a shining star at court. No one can match you, daughter. Surely you will catch the eye of the Potter heir."

"He's not the heir yet, My Lady" Lord Granger said, the mention of the heir piquing his interest, "The Declaration has not yet been made. Either of the princes still have an equal chance of winning the throne."

Lady Granger tutted with impatience, "I love you, My Lord, but you are more blind than most. Everyone knows that our king favors Prince Harry. The boy is hardly away from the King's side."

"Prince Harry is a fine young man, skilled in battle and the people have much love for him, but Prince Draco is not to be put aside. The house of Malfoy is old and powerful and his abilities in the arcane arts are formidable. He is a — er — _dragon_ on the battlefield." Lord Granger said, proud of himself and his pun. He winked mischievously at his daughter.

Lady Granger rolled her eyes and playfully swatted her husband's arm. "Dragon or no, skill in battle does not mean skill in governance."

Hermione suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, she didn't want to hear her parents debate about the Declaration or the Princes _again_. She decided to quickly sideline the conversation, "Mother, I am not you. What if I don't want to marry the heir or marry at all?"

Her mother completely froze, and squinted at her daughter in mock disgust, "I know you are saying those words to provoke me, and I will not comment." And with those words the budding argument was forgotten as Lady Granger left the sitting room to deal with her next task elsewhere.

Hermione felt too riled up to go back to her reading so she paced about the room, inspecting the fireplace and admiring the intricate carvings on the walls. Scenes of dancing nymphs frolicking in the sun were rendered with precise detail. Hermione admired the artistry, tracing her hands along the figure of a nymph halfway between turning from a tree into a woman.

She thought over her mother's words and knew her ambitions were not misplaced. The current king did not care for social status and instead chose to surround himself with advisors who impressed him with their wit, magical abilities, and prowess in war; regardless of their social standing. Minor nobles like the Grangers could find easy paths to power with such a king.

Hermione found herself thinking of the possibilities of what could be accomplished with the new honors and titles given to her father for his achievements in the war. She had more planned for her life than simply marrying well. Her father, himself an amateur scholar, had impressed upon Hermione the value of knowledge. She eagerly devoured the books at Granger manor and her tutors had nothing but praise for her progress. Above all, Hermione was gifted in magic, the very skill the king prized, and she hoped to find a master at court to help her grow beyond the knowledge contained at the Granger home, Greenwood castle.

She and her mother were thrilled with the idea of coming to court but for different reasons, while Lady Granger thrived on the fantasy of moving up in the world, Hermione longed to master secrets of magic. Secrets that she hoped the scholars of King Albus's court would someday teach to her. The famed alchemist Nicholas Flamel was a patron of the crown, as well as the skilled potioneers Severus Snape and Horace Slughorn. Most impressive to Hermione was the formidable sorceress Minerva McGonagall who had mastered the ability to transfigure herself into every manner of magical and non-magical creature.

To Hermione, the court was a place of endless possibilities where she could pursue her desires while still being an obedient daughter to her parents. She would marry well, but it would be on her terms. She would find someone smart who valued her intelligence, someone who wouldn't control her, and of course someone whom she loved and loved her in return. Her parents had been lucky to marry for love when so many marriages were made to advance families. All she knew was a family of love and she felt she could only be true to herself if she could live in love.

Her mother's happy voice broke her musings as Hermione was called into her parent's bed chamber. Her mother ushered her over to the bed where a fine gown of ocean blue silk had been laid out. Hermione had never seen a gown so beautiful. The intricate floral embroidery and lace that bordered the bodice, coupled with the delicate silver beads that trailed down the sleeves took her breath away. "A gift for you, my sweeting, to wear to tonight's banquet." Lady Granger said beaming.

"Thank you, mama," Hermione said as she embraced her mother, kissing her on the cheek. Lady Granger called for her lady's maid to come and dress Hermione and style her hair. By the time the Granger's were ready to join the banquet, Hermione's nerves were long forgotten, replaced once again by the excitement of the upcoming night.

* * *

Hogwarts castle's great hall was filled with a throng of nobles and warriors all dressed in their finery. Tonight marked a hard won peace deal with the neighboring kingdom of Mordurm. Their kingdom, Alban, had come out as the victor in the war, having taken several castles and fertile farming grounds from the Mordurm. King Gellert Grindlewald, the sovereign of Mordurm, had lost his nephew and heir in the most recent battle, and if the rumors were to be believed, the enemy king was so distraught that the will to fight had left him. Most people scoffed at the tale, Grindlewald was feared as a cruel ruler even amongst his own people. He craved power and certainly wouldn't take the loss of his heir and lands quietly. Hermione felt that whatever reason for peace, it couldn't last, but she pushed the negative thoughts from her mind at the sight of the celebration.

Hermione marveled at the artistry of the great hall. Elegant stone pillars carved into the shapes of lions, eagles, snakes, and badgers, the emblems of the founders of Alban, lined the expanse of the hall. The tables were arranged around a large hearth at the center of the hall that filled the room with smoky warmth and light. From Hermione's position at a side table, she could see the King seated at the head table with the princes on either side of him. The king was deep in conversation with his son to the right, which Hermione assumed was Prince Harry because of his dark hair. The pair laughed merrily, seemingly unaware of the rest of the court seated around them. The other prince, Draco, spoke to a stout, ruddy faced man to his left. The stout man drank deeply from his goblet before letting out a laugh, clearly enjoying his conversation with the prince. The prince returned his companions' mirth with a polite smile.

Dinner passed quickly. Many sumptuous dishes made their way to the banquet, pottage, venison, and a main course of an ornately arranged pheasant stuffed with apples, walnuts, and plums. An array of dessert tarts and pasties followed soon after. Hermione savored each bite, eating until she felt as stuffed as the pheasant.

Once the banquet ended, the ball began. The court moved to a second hall as large as the first. Hermione was captivated by the enchanted ceiling that mirrored the sky outside. Tonight a full moon shone upon the revelers, not a single cloud passed by all night.

Lively music began, and courtiers gathered in groups to participate in the dance. Hermione found herself in a dancing circle flanked by two young men, one with a pleasant round face and another with angular but handsome features. As a new song began, the group joined hands and danced around in a circle skipping and hopping to the beat. Around and around they spun, Hermione threw her head back in delighted laughter. Oh, how nice it was to come to court. She could dance under the moon forever.

Some time during the song the circle broke to form a line that weaved around the dance floor. Hermione, the round faced boy, and a charming blonde girl made up the rear of the line. As the pace of the music quickened, the round faced boy's foot snagged on the carpet, taking Hermione and a blonde girl tumbling down with him while the other dancers moved on. The courtiers around them laughed in amusement as the boy apologized profusely to the two women. Ignoring the snide laughter, the blonde was quick to reassure him, "Not to worry, Lord Neville, I am not harmed are you Lady—?"

"Hermione Granger," Hermione finished, "and I am unharmed. Maybe now is a good time to rest and get a drink seeing as our dancing group has moved on without us."

"Shall we all go find a refreshment then?" The blonde girl asked.

The other two nodded in agreement and with that, the two women helped Lord Neville to his feet. Hermione noticed that he blushed when the blonde girl took his arm and she smiled shyly back.

Hermione flagged down a server carrying goblets of spiced wine and soon the three were rosy faced and chatting amiably. Hermione learned the blonde girl was named Lady Hannah Abbot and that Neville belonged to the Longbottom clan, both old and prestigious families. Hermione could hear her mother's voice imploring her to make an impression with these two, but Hermione was just relieved to have made new friends at court. Hannah kept laying her hands on Neville's arm or running her fingers through his hair while the boy, happy at her attentions, kept blushing redder and redder. An idea came to Hermione as she watched the two, and she said, "I heard that the castle gardens are a work of art, that the Herbologist Pomona Sprout had a hand in creating it."

"She did!" Neville replied enthusiastically, "I've been taken on as her apprentice, you see, and it really is amazing! Vervain, devil's snare, mandrakes! The palace greenhouses have everything!

"Don't forget about the living hedge maze!" Hannah said.

"A living hedge maze?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes! The maze is enchanted to rearrange itself every so often," Hannah explained, "Believe me, I would have been lost for days if Neville and Madam Sprout hadn't have found me…"

Neville's blush returned and he drank deeply from his goblet as if the object were something to hide behind.

"I want to see this maze! Hannah, Neville, show me please," Hermione said smiling as she grabbed her two companions and ushered them towards the entrance hall.

The maze was just as incredible as Hannah and Neville said. Ten foot tall hedges reached towards the sky and the entrance was decorated with an arch made of two interlocking phoenixes, whose wings and tail feathers moved gently, as if alive. The trio entered the maze, and the heads of the phoenixes turned to follow them. Oblivious, the little group chatted about court life and how Hermione would have many future balls and banquets to look forward too. Would she even get to meet the princes? Hermione thought to herself. The court seemed like a different world where anything could happen.

The three new friends ambled around, turning this way and that, trying to find the end of the maze and the "must be seen" mermaid lake. In the middle of Neville's harrowing story about the court fool getting drunk and fighting a violent tree, the bush to Hermione's right began to shake. Hannah sighed in delight and stepped closer to Hermione to whisper in her ear, "it's happening! The maze is going to move."

But much to everyone's disappointment, somewhere in the distance an owl hooted, and a gopher scuttled out from the bush and across the pathway, eager to avoid becoming a late night meal. Just as Hermione was about to suggest they keep on moving, the bushes began to quiver again and branches slithered out, weaving together to reform a new wall. Hermione jumped forward away from Hannah and Neville and quickly dodged a particularly large branch that could have knocked her over. Hermione's new friends disappeared behind the newly woven hedge wall. "Hannah! Neville! We're cut off," Hermione said, calling out to them.

Moments passed then Hermione heard Hannah and Neville's voices, "Lady Hermione will you be able to find your way back? Should we call for help?"

"No, don't worry about me! I could use some time to cool down before I go back. Have a good night you two!" Hermione said.

The hidden pair called out their goodbyes and Hermione surged forward onto the freshly made path laughing as she went. She had been wandering this way and that, analyzing the patterns in the ground tiles that would hopefully guide her to the end of the maze. She thought she cracked the code hidden in the tiles, but a wall of hedges blocked her path. She was about to turn around and try again when the hedges shook to life and the branches started unraveling before her, exposing the end of the maze.

Hermione felt so proud, she had made it to the mermaid lake. She took in the sight of the lake with a tiered fountain near it's edge. Bronze mermaids lounged on rocks scattered artfully around the lake. Just like the phoenixes, these statues moved, some mermaids brushed out their hair or stared at their reflections in the water. The water sparkled as it was filled with the moonlight, giving the area an ethereal glow. This truly was a sight that shouldn't be missed.

As Hermione moved closer to the lake's edge, she noticed a figure laying in the grass by the shoreline. It moved to stand as she approached and Hermione came face to face with his royal majesty, Prince Draco of the house of Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story! Let me know what you think. This is the first fanfic I've written in years, but I wanted to get back into writing after reading so many wonderful dramione stories.
> 
> Also, I will try and update this story every week or two weeks. :)


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long standing tradition in the kingdom of Alban is for royal heirs to be chosen from amongst the Alban noble houses. Presumptive heirs are fostered by the king at his court and the heir is chosen at the formal event, the Declaration. Two rival princes vie for the throne, and a young woman arrives at court to seek knowledge. Will ambitions be realized and love grow while enemy kingdoms and civil war threaten to tear the kingdom of Alban apart?

**The Phoenix Court: Chapter 2**

* * *

Hermione stood transfixed at the sight of the prince in front of her. He stood tall. The moonlight illuminated his silvery blond hair, which looked slightly mussed, as If he had been running his hands through it. He was dressed in all the finery of royalty, dark green velvet trimmed with ermine fur and black leather. A heavy silver necklace decorated with emeralds and the Malfoy crest rested across his shoulders. The sight of him by the lake, bathed in the moonlight, took Hermione's breath away.

A silence hung about the two. The prince stared back at her, seemingly stricken just as she was. Their eyes met and a jolt of longing ran through Hermione, piercing her to her core. She wanted to hear his voice, reach out and touch him, run her fingers through his hair…

Moments passed, then realization dawned on them both. The prince recovered first. He schooled his face into a genial, but impassive mask and smiled down at her, while keeping his distance by the shoreline.

Hermione, coming to her senses and remembering decorum, curtsied and met his polite gaze with a smile of her own. He nodded to her in acknowledgement. "Forgive me, my lady," he said, "you do not look familiar…Are you new at court?"

"Yes, your highness. My family and I have just recently come to court. My name is Hermione Granger."

"Granger? You are Lord Granger's famous daughter?" He asked, moving to stand in front of her.

She gave him a quizzical look, "Famous?"

"He talks about you often."

Hermione blushed a little, thinking of all the embarrassing stories her father could be telling others. "All good things, I hope."

The prince laughed and smiled reassuringly, "He speaks nothing but praise."

"I hope he didn't say anything embarrassing. Well, I'm sure all parents love to boast about their children."

At her words the prince seemed to look beyond her for a moment, then said, "Not all parents do. But I can tell your father cares a lot for you, my lady."

Another moment of electric silence passed between them and just when Hermione thought he would turn to leave, he extended his hand out to her. "Will you walk with me?" he asked, "a night as beautiful as this should be enjoyed with company."

"I'd like that, your highness." Hermione said, blushing slightly, as she took his hand. It was calloused, no doubt from the battles he fought, but his hands were warm and comforting. He moved closer to link his arm with hers and together they walked arm in arm along the shoreline of the lake.

Again, silence fell between them, the pair of them lost in thought. Hermione looked up at the prince, appreciating the beauty of him, his high cheekbones, defined jaw, and soft looking lips. She had heard the courtiers sighing and gossiping about how handsome prince Draco was. His mother was, and still remained, the unrivaled beauty Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, one of the three celebrated Black sisters. Her son had inherited her striking features. But what was most captivating for Hermione were his eyes, grey, but in the moonlight they shone like molten silver. She felt like she could fly out of her body when she looked at them.

Hermione noticed his cheeks tinge pink under her scrutiny and he turned to smirk at her. "Enjoying the view, my lady?" He said with a laugh and a mischievous wink.

Hermione quickly looked away, trying to hide her embarrassment. This made him laugh even more and Hermione playfully smacked him on the arm. "Stop laughing!" She said, as she kept smacking him.

He held up his hands in mock surrender, "I yield! I yield! Beautiful lady, I cause you no offense."

"You can't use flattery to distract me."

"It is not flattery if it's true."

Her face blushed a deep crimson, but before she could reply the bushes closest to them began to shake and the branches unwound to create an open pathway. Three courtiers walked through the newly formed entrance. Hermione recognized the man with angular features from the ball. He was accompanied by two beautiful women, one brunette, tall and lithe, and one with dark hair and captivating eyes. They were all extravagantly dressed in velvets, silks, and jewels, clearly they came from wealthy and powerful families.

The man, swaying slightly, sauntered up to Draco and threw his arm over the prince's shoulder in an embrace. "My prince!" He said, "You're missing Theo making a complete ass of himself. He and Goyle have come to blows."

A snort of laughter drew everyone's attention to the dark haired woman. "I'll put my galleons on Goyle," she said.

"Give Theo some credit, Pans. He's stronger than you might think," Draco said defensively.

"I've seen what that body can do, and Goyle could finish him like— _that_!" Pansy snapped her fingers and gave a conspiratorial wink to her brunette haired friend. The two women locked arms and laughed.

"Oh Pans, I'm not that interested in whatever tiff you have with Theo," the other woman sighed, "let us all talk about something else, like our prince's charming companion."

The group all turned to stare at Hermione and the brunette fixed her with an apologetic but friendly smile.

The prince cleared his throat, "Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, Let me introduce you to the lady Hermione Granger. She has recently arrived at court."

He then turned to address Hermione, "My lady, these are some of my closest friends, Lord Blaise Zabini, Lady Pansy Parkinson, and Lady Daphne Greengrass."

The group exchanged pleasantries and Hermione felt happy to meet so many new people. She never would have thought that she would have found herself in the company of the Malfoy prince and his friends.

"So you're Lord Granger's daughter?" Pansy asked, "Are you an inventor like your father."

"My father is the scientist and while his inventions are amazing, I've been focusing on mastering magic."

"You have an affinity with magic, then?" Blaise asked.

"Yes!" Hermione replied enthusiastically, "I studied with a tutor since I was small, but now I feel I've outgrown the knowledge contained at my home, Greenwood Castle. I want to find a master here."

"Well lucky you. We have some of the best wizards and sorcerers at court," Daphne said.

"Ah, well, _learning_ ," Blaise cut in, "there's plenty of time for academics and all that later! Right now we are missing out on the festivities!"

Blaise rubbed his hands together in impish delight. He then grasped the sleeve of the prince's doublet and yanked him towards the palace.

"Come with us, Lady Hermione. You can bear witness to poor Theo's tragedy," Pansy said as she linked arms with Daphne. She then held out her free arm for Hermione to take. Charmed and pleased to be invited, Hermione took Pansy's arm. The three women proceeded to follow after Blaise and prince Draco.

* * *

The courtiers were gathered for the festivities in a grand looking room. Ancient tapestries hung from polished oak walls. A welcoming fire burned in an ornate fireplace carved to resemble a snake's gaping mouth. The elegance of the room was dampened by the musty scent of sweat and alcohol that filled the air. The room's furniture was haphazardly pushed up against the walls to make space for the two fighters. A group of rowdy courtiers surrounded the pair of bare chested men, locked together, grappling to try to topple one another. The audience gave excited shouts and groans with every movement the pair made. "The bigger man is Lord Gregory Goyle and the smaller is our very own Lord Theodore Nott," Pansy whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Lord Nott seems to be fighting rather well," Hermione said. From what she could tell, the bigger man seemed to be winning, but the skinny man was putting up a good fight.

"Give it a moment and he will be passed out. More wine?" Pansy retorted, having procured goblets of spiced wine from a passing servant.

Hermione accepted and sipped her wine, scanning the room. Pansy noticed her interest and explained that many of the courtiers in the room were old friends and allies of the Malfoy family. Some like her, Daphne, Blaise and Theo had grown up with the Prince. Hermione felt the closeness of the friends and hoped that she too would be able to find her place at court. Hermione's family had ties of allegiance to the house of Malfoy, but her father was never counted among Lucius Malfoy's inner circle. Even now she was grateful for the welcoming acceptance of the Prince and his friends.

A loud groan from the crowd drew Pansy and Hermione's attention back to the fight. Money passed from hand to hand as people placed bets on which of the men would win. The more time that passed, the more anxious the crowd grew. Finally Theo broke away with a punch to Goyle's jaw. The larger man stumbled into a cluster of courtiers and a particularly drunk individual responded by throwing a bottle of wine at Goyle's head.

Confused and dripping with wine, Goyle yelled with rage and advanced once more on Theo, fists raised. It took only one punch to end the fight with Theo Nott. He fell with a groan, but remained conscious. Despite her flippant attitude, Pansy rushed to check on the fallen Lord, spilling her wine in the process.

"Pansy cares deeply for Theo," Draco said. Hermione started, not realizing the prince was so close to her. She looked back at Pansy who was helping Theo to rest on a settee.

"Should we go check on your friend?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm, I think I would be doing Theo a favor if I let him continue to be spoiled by Pansy's attentions."

"How thoughtful of you."

"I try," he said with a laugh.

He gave a long look at his friends. Pansy was now sitting with Theo's head resting in her lap, her hands gently petting his head. "We should take as much happiness as we can get in these moments."

Blaise, even more inebriated than before, ambled up to the prince, a bottle of wine clasped in each hand. "Drinks!" He said, pushing a bottle into the prince's hand, "and a refreshment for the lady." He refilled Hermione's cup and winked at her before walking away.

The pair of them moved to a balcony that overlooked the palace gardens. The crisp night air felt refreshing on her flushed face. In the distance she could hear Blaise signing a bawdy tune and it wasn't long before more courtiers joined him in song. "He is quite the character, like the god of wine himself." Hermione said.

"Blaise loves a good party. We all do. It's a relief to have a place where we don't have to perform."

Hermione looked up at him, brows furrowed. "You make court life sound so sad."

"We're all on a stage here. Our lives are one big performance. We must act and say what we've been trained to do since childhood."

"The life of a prince is not as blessed as it seems."

"There are blessings and there are burdens. I was born a Malfoy and my father is an advisor to the king. Great things are expected of me, but if I fail—If I am not declared the heir…"

"You don't know that for certain. The king and nobles commend your bravery and actions in the Mordurm wars."

"This is not a battle I can win by the sword. I see the way the King favors _Potter_." He spat the name with disdain and turned away from her. "My _brother_ is always at his side. Our king favored Potter's father to be heir, but when he died he settled on his son." The prince ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Our king is known for his wisdom. Why would he choose you as a presumptive heir if he didn't see the potential you have? My father and many other Lords praise your skills in battle and magic."

"You are too kind, Lady Hermione." He didn't look at her, instead he lifted the wine bottle to his lips and drank deeply.

He sighed then and fixed her with an apologetic smile, "Forgive my complaints. You have indulged me with your good will for far too long."

"Indeed I have. However will you make it up to me?"

"I could think of a few ways..."

He reached his hand out for her's, entwining their fingers. Hermione looked up to meet his gaze and was captivated once more by his eyes. They turned dark with desire and the passion moved her. He brought their entwined hands to his lips and left a lingering kiss on the back of her hand. His touch burned, igniting a desire within her, as she fell deeper and deeper into the depths of his eyes. His voice was soft, "May I kiss you?"

"Yes…"

He leaned into her and as their lips met, her senses filled only with him. His scent, smokey and fresh like the forest… The touch of his lips, soft and warm upon hers…The taste of him, as sweet as the spiced wine he drank… Hermione didn't know how long the kiss lasted. It seemed like forever, but as they broke apart, it wasn't long enough.

With her free hand she gently traced a line from his temple to his cheek, then moved to rest the tips of her fingers on his lips. He placed a kiss at the tips of her fingers and his tongue darted out to draw a finger into his mouth—

"O-oh!? M-more wine, my prince?" A servant with a flushed red face stepped out from behind an overgrown cluster of hanging vines. He had come to refill their goblets and the bottle in his hands shook slightly. The pair broke apart and the prince waved him off without a glance, still staring at Hermione. The servant gave them one last look before leaving, a suspicious expression on his face.

"Come. Let's rejoin the party," Hermione said, taking the prince by the hand once more to pull him back into the room.

"If we must." He grabbed the forgotten bottle of wine and downed the remaining contents.

The rest of the night passed in a blur. The fight had ended with no one being seriously injured. Theo drank up the attention he received from Pansy and the pair looked content to pass the night together. Blaise somehow managed not to succumb to the copious amounts of alcohol he drank and was dancing around the room with a marble bust of the old king, Armando Dippet. Hermione and the prince spent the night talking and laughing, between sweet stolen kisses. The party dispersed as the sun began to rise and Hermione made her way back to her family's apartments, the memory of her time with the prince still fresh in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think. :) I was inspired in part by the intensity of the meeting of Romeo and Juliet. 
> 
> A guest reviewer asked about how many chapters this story will have, at this time, I'm not sure. I have events planned out and I have a clear idea of how I want to end this story. I think it will be long, 15 to 20 chapters at the least? Thank you for your question and review! :)


	3. Chapter Three

Hermione slept only a few hours before she was awoken by an incessant tapping sound. Groggily, she rose from her bed to inspect the noise and found an elegant looking eagle owl perched on the window ledge. She opened the window to let the bird in and it dropped a single white rose onto her bed. Having completed its task, the bird gave a self-satisfied hoot and flew back out the window. Hermione inspected the rose, tied to its stem was a green silk ribbon upon which a small folded letter was affixed with wax. Upon closer inspection she saw the wax seal showed the crest of the Malfoy family. 

Her heart skipped a beat and she felt giddy as she ran her fingers along the soft petals of the rose, thinking of the prince. His warm hand in her’s, the feel of his lips... She moved to break the wax seal to read the letter, but she hesitated. She was happy to receive the rose, but she had to be realistic. A more logical part of her rationalized that as a member of the ancient house of Malfoy, and being a prince, he would never seriously court a woman who was a minor noble. 

Even with her father’s contributions to the crown and kingdom, the courtiers still whispered about the upstart Lord Granger whose ancestors were not all that long ago herding sheep. Even if status meant little to the King, many high ranking nobles did not share his sentiments, especially Lord Lucius Malfoy. He was a supporter and patron of Hermione’s father, but Hermione was sure he would rather see his son banished than married to someone of her station. In the eyes of Lord Malfoy she could be a dalliance, but never a bride for his son. 

No, she thought, Prince Draco would marry a woman from his inner circle, perhaps one of the Greengrass sisters or Milcent Bulstrode. As much as her romantic heart disliked it, Hermione needed to be realistic. She had been foolish to be so familiar with the prince, despite how much she enjoyed her time with him. It was better, she thought, to content herself with enjoying the flirtation while it lasted. She wouldn’t let herself become a conquest or the prince’s mistress. She sighed and placed the rose by her bedside. She would leave the letter unopened and return it and the rose later. 

Resolved, she readied herself for breakfast. She washed and called her lady’s maid to help her dress, all the while she kept thinking of the rose. She stared at it, then frustrated with herself turned away, only to have her eyes slowly creep back over to the flower. Hermione silently chastised herself. She had to stay firm. 

But as she was leaving her room, she gave the gift one last glance. “It won’t do any harm...”, she said to herself, and her will crumbled. 

She broke the wax seal, “ _ H.G., Moonlight becomes you. D.M. _ ” 

Hermione left her room with a small smile on her face.

* * *

Her parents were In the middle of enjoying a late breakfast when Hermione joined them. The smell of fresh bread and bacon caused her stomach to grumble as she took her seat opposite her mother. “Hermione, sweeting, a letter arrived for you,” Lady Granger said, passing the letter to her daughter.

The letter contained an invitation from Hannah Abbot to walk about the palace gardens that afternoon. Hermione was happy to hear from Hannah. She hoped that her little matchmaking scheme was a success. She wrote Hannah a quick note of acceptance and handed it to a servant to deliver. 

Lady Granger hummed with delight at the exchange. “Oh, sweeting, how wonderful that you’ve made the acquaintance of the young Lady Abbot. She is from such a prestigious family and I hear she is counted among Prince Harry’s friends.” 

Her mother gave her daughter a wide eyed and excited look. “Now, If you were to meet Prince Harry! Oh, I can just imagine it!”

Lady Granger sighed and closed her eyes, as if imagining the encounter. She laughed and covered her smile with her hands. Hermione frowned. “Mother, Lady Hannah and I have only just met. I would never take advantage of her friendship like that.” 

Lady Granger looked taken aback. “You misunderstand me, Hermione, darling! I would never suggest you use your friend. I’m just musing to myself!”

Apologetic, Lady Granger grasped her daughter’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Now, if you wouldn’t mind helping me with your father,” she said, eager to change the conversation. 

Lord Granger started at the sudden attention, and looked sheepishly up at his wife and daughter. He had been silent all throughout breakfast which was very unusual for him. Between bites of porridge, he pored over a design for his newest invention. It seemed that whatever he was working on was not good. “Sorry, dear heart,” he said to his wife, “the king has tasked me with a new invention and I just don’t know if it can be done.”

“What does the king want from you, father?”

Lord Granger looked hesitant, his eyes moved from his daughter’s curious expression to his wife’s deep frown. “I really shouldn’t say,” he said, looking around the room, squinting in suspicion, “but… there are— _ rumors _ , of sorts _ , _ that Mordum is planning another attack. The king ordered us to create weapons to help our army protect our borders.” 

“Another attack? When? And who said this?” Lady Granger asked in a hushed voice. 

He gave her a grim look. “That information is for the King and advisory council only.” 

Hermione pushed away her food and sighed. “I knew the peace couldn’t last, but I didn’t think it would end so soon.”

“Take heart, daughter. These rumors may come to naught. Our king is just taking precautions.” 

Hermione gave him a weak smile, she rose from her seat to embrace her father and her mother followed. The Grangers stood in the embrace, silently hoping that whatever the future held for them and the country, that they would survive it together.

Breakfast was a subdued affair after that. Hermione’s father left soon after eating to meet with the king’s other advisors. Hermione’s mother, still tired from the previous night’s festivities and the morning’s bad news, returned to her bed to rest. Hermione, who usually enjoyed these moments of solitude, tried to occupy herself by drafting letters to send to the Masters Slughorn and McGonagall, in hopes that she would be able to apprentice for them. 

The task proved more difficult than she would have hoped. Her mind kept wandering back to thoughts about the possibility of another war. Her father and other countless citizens would be sent to fight and die. She reasoned that while her father lacked an affinity for magic, his wit and ingenuity were a power of their own. His machines and inventions proved useful in not only protecting soldiers who had little or no magic, but also provided them with a means to combat against the soldiers and wizards of Mordurm. But no machine was perfect, a well placed spell or arrow could easily leave her and her mother alone in the world. 

Hermione groaned and ran her hands through her hair in frustration. This wouldn’t do, she needed to take a break. She rolled up her parchments and placed them carefully inside her writing desk. Upon checking the water clock, she realized it was almost time to meet Hannah in the gardens. When she left her family’s apartments, she tried to leave her worries behind her as well. 

* * *

The palace gardens were just as beautiful in the daytime as they were at night. The hedges were immaculately maintained, sculpted into prancing unicorns, not a leaf was out of place. Red, orange, and yellow flowers had been arranged to create images of flaming suns and soaring phoenixes, the symbols of the house of Dumbledore. Hermione made her way to the maze entrance to wait for Hannah, and it wasn’t long until she saw her friend waving at her as she approached from a distance. Hannah was elegantly dressed in a golden yellow gown trimmed with white lace, a scarlet ribbon tied in her hair. She carried a small woven basket covered with an embroidered cloth. 

The two women embraced, then Hannah took Hermione’s hands in hers and placed a kiss on each of Hermione’s cheeks in greeting. “Lovely afternoon, isn’t it?” Hannah said beaming at her friend. 

“It’s good to see you so happy. Did you have fun last night?”

Hannah blushed. “Oh, stop it, Hermione!”

Hermione gave her friend a look and laughed. “Fine, fine! Where do you want to go? Should we go exploring in the maze?”

Hannah scrunched her face as she gave the maze a critical look. “Hmm, if it’s alright with you let’s walk through the flower garden. I don’t want to get lost— _ again _ .”

“You won’t get lost. You have me.” 

“I had you last time, but we got separated,” Hannah pouted, “thankfully Lord Neville was there.” 

She paused and her cheeks blushed a lovely rose color, “Anyway, if we get separated again, I’ll be lost for...well, until the Winter Solstice at least.” 

Hermione laughed, “We don’t want that. The flower garden it is!” 

The two women linked arms and walked around the flower garden, enjoying the brightly blooming flowers and the sunshine. After some time, the two friends decided to stop and rest under a large oak tree, where Hannah presented Hermione with a basket of freshly baked meat pies and fruits. The friends enjoyed their snack while discussing Master Pomona Sprout’s gifts with nature and Herbology. Discussion eventually returned to the maze and Hannah gave Hermione a searching look, “What happened to you after we got separated?”

“I made it through to the lake on the other side. There's a trick to the maze, a hidden pattern in the tiles.” 

Hannah laughed, “I never thought to watch the ground tiles. Show me next time?”

“I will, and oh, Hannah! The lake was so beautiful! It looked like a dream with the moon and the Prince!”

Hannah stopped midway between taking another bite of an apple. Her eyes grew large and shone with excitement. “Prince!? You saw a prince? Which prince?”

“The Malfoy prince, his highness Draco,” Hermione said, trying to sound nonchalant but the light blush on her cheeks gave her away. 

“Prince Draco!?” Hannah exclaimed, dropping her apple and turning her full attention to her blushing companion, “ohh look at you! You’re blushing! Tell me what happened! I  _ have _ to know.“

Hermione sighed, “Oh, we walked together and  _ talked _ together...his friends invited me to a party of sorts.”

Hannah looked astounded for a moment, then a deep frown settled on her face, “A party with all those Greens. What a snake pit that must have been.” 

“Be nice. What do you mean by “Greens”?” 

“Supporters of prince Draco. The Reds are for prince Harry.” Hannah said, gesturing to the scarlet ribbon tied in her hair. 

Hannah nervously licked her lips, then not meeting Hermione’s eyes, asked, “So, are you a Green then?”

Hermione gave her friend a long look. She could see the discomfort in Hannahs posture, her shoulders slouched. “I’m neither,” Hermione said, “I don’t have an opinion on who should be declared the heir.”

Hannah seemed to relax at this and gave Hermione a small smile, “It’s not that we hate the Greens. It’s just…”

Hannah looked away in contemplation, her hand moved this way and that, as if she was leafing through different word choices in her mind. Hermione finished the sentence for her, “Complicated?”

“That’s a friendlier way to phrase it,” Hannah said with a large sigh, “thinking about the Declaration gives me a headache.”

“Everyone is unhappy when the topic of the Declaration comes up,” Hermione said, taking in Hannah’s sour expression and thinking of prince Draco’s demeanor from the other night.

Hermione reached for Hannah’s hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. 

“It’s supposed to be a time of celebration,” Hannah said, “the heralding of a new era, but the war with Mordurm complicates things. And I think the house of Malfoy will not be— _ satisfied _ unless prince Draco is declared the heir.” 

“You don’t mean to imply that the house of Malfoy would contest… Would do something against the King’s wishes?…”

“Lord Malfoy is very ambitious. I fear that there is a rift in Alban. Look at the Reds and Greens. The court is already divided.”

“Let’s hope that our country is stronger than that.” 

The two women sat in silence staring at their half eaten food, hands still clasped together. 

* * *

As the days passed Hermione became more aware of the Reds and the Greens. She would notice a man with a red ruby on his finger, or a woman with a green accent on her dress. Hermione also noticed the rift. The two groups, following the lead of their respective heir candidates, tended to avoid each other. When a Green and a Red did meet, interactions ranged from coldly civil, to outright fighting. Hermione marveled at how grown adults could let dislike lead their every action, as if they didn’t have a brain in their head. She tried her best to avoid these fights, and avoided wearing the colors red and green. 

Hermione only saw prince Draco from a distance, never having the opportunity to speak to him. He was always busy, attending official court meetings as the king met with citizens of Alban, advisory council meetings, and training in sword fighting and battle magic. Whenever she saw him, her mind would wander to thoughts of the rose by her bedside. Even though she had resolved not to develop serious feelings for the prince, she couldn’t help but feel a longing to meet him again. She comforted herself by justifying that she missed his company and nothing more, he was a friend after all. She busied herself by spending time with Hannah, and occasionally lunching with Pansy and Daphne, practicing her magic, and writing letters of introduction to the master wizards and witches at court. 

One sunny fall day, Hermione was invited to join a hunting party with a group of Reds, Hannah and Neville among them. The aim was to obtain a few strands of hair from the unicorn spirit that resided in Kingswood forest at the edge of the castle grounds. It was rare to encounter the spirit in the forest, with only a handful of people having seen it over the centuries, this didn’t deter the group of wishful young nobles though. They retold the legend that said that if the spirit bestowed its favor upon a person, they would be blessed with luck and prosperity all their life. Although in this case, the young and adventurous courtiers wanted the glory that came from encountering and obtaining a piece of such a rare spirit. More practically, in Hermione’s opinion, the unicorn hairs would be a powerful potion ingredient that made the hunting trip worth the unlikely and considerable effort. 

The hunting party set off in the early morning, taking baskets laden with food and wine, enchanted nets, and other traps along with them. The courtiers were dressed in their finest, eager to show off, no matter how impractical satins and silks would be. To everyone’s surprise, just as the hunt was about to begin, the party was joined by prince Harry. He was dressed in simple black velvet and leather, trimmed with red. His wild black hair blew about his face in the morning wind and the cold made his cheeks rosy. He had a warm and welcoming face that seemed to put all the courtiers at ease. He rode towards the hunting party on a fine black destrier, accompanied by his closest friend, Sir Ronald Weasley. The two were flushed with excitement ready to find their quarry. 

The prince signaled to the kennel master to release the hounds and the hunt began. The dogs dove into the forest barking as they went. The prince gave a whoop of excitement and spurred his horse forward, closely followed by Sir Weasley. Sir Weasley released the falcon that had been perched on his arm. The bird soared into the air and shot like an arrow towards the heart of the forest.

The other courtiers trailed behind the prince, with Hermione, Hannah, and Neville at the rear. Hermione rode on the brown palfrey that her father had gifted her on her last birthday. Her horse had a gentle and calm nature, which made Hermione feel reassured that she would not encounter an accident in the forest. She stayed close to Hannah and Neville, who were keeping a close watch for signs of the unicorn spirit. They kept their ears open for the distancing shouts and laughter of the other courtiers, as the forest’s trees and brush grew steadily more dense. Neville, anxious to follow the action, spurred his horse on to join the prince’s main party with Hannah and Hermione trailing behind him, trying to keep pace. 

“You know,” Hannah said, pulling her horse to ride side by side with Hermione, “in the time of the four kingdoms, the Kingswood used to be called the Forbidden Forest.”

A spark lit up in Hermione’s eyes, “I remember my father telling me that! I loved listening to his stories about the Founder’s era. He said that the forest used to be home to all kinds of dangerous creatures, giants, gorgons, chimera…” 

Hannah looked around in mock distress, then laughed. ”The only monster out here will be Sir Cormac, when he realizes he’s wasted his best clothes on a sweaty ride through the forest.” 

The two women laughed and continued on. The hours passed and the party was no closer to finding the unicorn spirit. The dogs were still frantically barking, sniffing and searching for a scent of their quarry. The falcon had returned to sir Weasley, unsuccessful in its search. Frustrated, the group decided to make use of the downtime to enjoy a lunch of savory meat pies, salted beef and cheese with bread and butter, and goblets of wine and cider. A small party, including prince Harry, Sir Weasley, Neville, and a few other close companions of the prince, decided to continue on after eating a hurried meal. 

Despite its infamous reputation for being haunted with monsters, Hermione found the forest peaceful. The birdsong and the gentle rustle of the wind blowing in the leaves calmed her. As she sat on the soft grass, Hannah at her side, she could feel all her worries melting away under the crisp Autumn sunshine. She shut her eyes and breathed deeply. Oh, if only she could be a little bird asleep in the hollow of a tree, no worries about war, the Declaration, and the princes. 

She laid her head down in the soft grass and started to fall asleep. Her rest was prematurely broken by the sound of panicked and angry shouting. She sat straight up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “It sounds like...a  _ battle _ ,” an amused and slightly nervous courtier said.

“The prince couldn’t be in trouble, could he?” Another courtier asked the first. 

A tension ran through the group as they gave each other anxious looks. Then, the shouting grew more frenzied. Moments passed and a few courtiers ventured forward to investigate, weapons and wands at the ready. Suddenly a sandy haired man broke into the clearing. His doublet was torn and he was bleeding from a gash on his arm and face. “The prince!,” he shouted, between panting breaths, “we—we were attacked! Followed Weasley into a nest of giant spiders!”

Dread ran through the group of courtiers and a cacophony of shouts filled the clearing. “Giant spiders!? But what about the others!? What do we do? We need to help!” 

The buzzing of voices grew louder, but the courtiers made no move, feeling very vulnerable. Hermione stood up in a flash, she grabbed her wand from her skirt pocket and fired off a round of sparks that boomed loud in the clearing. “Everyone! We need to go now! The prince and the others need our help!” 

Some courtier’s grumbled, some looked afraid. “We might not be warriors, but we can’t leave our friends to die!” Hermione said, the sandy haired man shouted in agreement. 

Hermione looked at Hannah who steeled her gaze and raised her wand, “Let’s go!  _ NOW _ !” 

The courtiers rushed into the trees, swords and wands drawn, some more reluctant than others. Hermione and Hannah lead the pack. They fought branches and twisted underbrush, hacking and blasting obstacles away as they advanced. The forest shrieked, or was it the prince and his friends? There was no time for thought. They needed to keep moving, faster,  _ FASTER _ ! 

Finally Hermione saw a break in the trees, light filtered through a gauzy white substance that coated the tree branches and forest floor. She realized it was webbing, thick and sticky. “Watch out! Don’t get caught in the webbing!” 

With those words, Hermione blasted through the spider’s webbing, to join the fray. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think. :)


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I just wanted to give a warning that this chapter mentions blood and battle violence. It isn't extreme, but I wanted to make you aware. 
> 
> Thank you for reading The Phoenix Court. I really appreciate all your comments, kudos, and support. :)

As Hermione and the other courtiers entered the clearing they saw spiders, four feet tall, descending from the treetops. The creatures lunged at the prince and his party, who were trapped in the clearing. The prince’s group had separated into three clusters, having been herded to different sides of the clearing by the spiders. They were pitifully outnumbered by the creatures.

Each group desperately tried to defend themselves, shooting off spell after spell to keep the spiders at bay. Some of the party had already been injured and others were becoming fatigued from the constant onslaught of attackers. The spiders kept moving forward. As some were stunned or killed, others descended to the clearing floor, lashing out with their fangs and limbs. 

Hermione, Hannah, and a few of the other courtiers who had come to the aid of the struggling fighters fanned out around the clearing, attacking the spiders with vigor. The majority stayed to guard the entrance and make sure everyone would be able to escape. 

A spider ran towards Hermione and a well placed  _ reducto _ blasted the spider backwards, blood spraying in every direction. Hermione scanned the clearing, trying to find a way to conquer the chaos. From what she saw, fighting off the spiders was a futile strategy. The only way for everyone to escape was the entrance she came through. 

To the north, she saw a mop of messy black hair—the prince! He and sir Weasley were cornered by a group of advancing spiders who bared their fangs, ready to strike, as thick globs of venom dripped from the appendages. They fought valiantly, firing off spell after powerful spell, but their efforts seemed to do little as more spiders rose up in place of their dead comrades. 

Hermione advanced, firing off a spell of her own. “ _ Ignis avem! _ ” she cried and a barrage of fireballs in the shape of sparrows shot out to pelt the spiders. 

The heat burned them, leaving their hide singed and smoking. Angry and in pain the spiders turned to advance on Hermione. She was their prey now. Her heart was beating fast in her chest and she could feel the sweat dripping down her brow, but she was ready for them. She stunned the closest spiders to her, which only pushed them back, and conjured up a shield to protect herself. Prince Harry and Sir Weasley used the distraction to make an attack of their own. 

The prince drew his sword, placing his hand over the hilt and murmured a spell. A bolt of bright energy shot out from his fingertips. It crackled and moved like lightning, to surround the blade of his sword. He turned and leapt forward to plunge his sword into the abdomen of the nearest spider. The beast let out a wail that rang out around the clearing. He drew his blade down in a slashing motion to slice open the spider, killing it. He speared the head of another spider as it turned its fangs on him. The energy from the sword pulsed and crackled through the spider's body, setting it on fire. An acrid smell filled the air as blood and flesh boiled and burned.

Another spider moved to attack the prince, who was facing in the other direction. Sir Weasley drew up a shield with his wand to cover the prince and himself. Hermione moved forward to finish off the new foe with a well aimed  _ reducto _ . 

“Thank you, my Lady. You are a true warrior.” 

Hermione moved to curtsy in greeting, but the prince held up a hand and said, “No need for formalities. We have to get everyone out of here.” 

Hermione pointed at the entrance she came through, which was guarded by a group of courtiers, “If we can get everyone to move south we can get out through there.”

“There’s too many spiders. Even if we all made it out of the clearing, they will follow us into the forest.” Sir Weasley replied. 

Hermione looked thoughtfully at the other side of the clearing, “If we create a distraction, something to draw the spider’s attention away from us, we can use that opportunity to escape.” 

“That spell you used earlier, Lady, let’s try it again,” Prince Harry said, “if you could help me, we can make something bigger. It could draw the spider’s attention and keep them contained.” 

“I can do it, your majesty. But something “bigger”? What are you thinking?”

The prince gave her roguish smile and tapped the Phoenix emblem on his doublet, “We’re going to summon a fire spirit.” 

“Fire spirit!? Things could go seriously wrong.”

“Everything will be fine. I have an affinity with fire. Even if you don’t, you’re only lending your power to mine.” 

Hermione grabbed at the fabric of her dress, bunching and twisting it in her hands,“I-it’s not that simple, your highness.”

Somewhere in the distance a scream rang out. They were running out of time, she knew that. Whatever the consequences... wouldn’t it be better to act now and save these people? 

“Yes...I’ll help you. We need to act now.” 

The prince looked relieved. “Right, first, let’s get everyone together. Ron, you guard the exit. Make sure no spiders block our retreat. Keep your shields up and wands and swords at the ready.”

Sir Weasley nodded and without another word, he moved towards the clearing opening. The prince erected a new shield to protect himself and Hermione. She felt hopeful. Everyone would be safe, but she knew their ordeal wasn’t yet over. She signaled to the prince that she was ready to move forward. He nodded in acknowledgement and turned to lead the way towards the next group.

In the distance, two knights and a courtier struggled to keep the spiders at bay with a  _ protego _ shield. The spiders pummeled the shield relentlessly, causing the magic barrier to flicker and fade. The larger of the two knights screamed in anger, raising his wand in defiance, and the shield strengthened once more. The prince and Hermione approached and raised their wands to cast a series of blasting spells. Their magic pummeled the spiders until they fell dead or ran off into the trees, a trail of blood marking their retreat. 

The three fighters joined Hermione and the prince as they moved towards the final group battling the spiders. Neville and two other knights had been joined by Hannah and the sandy haired man who had alerted everyone to the spider attack. The five of them circled together, back-to-back, lunging at the beasts, alternating at slashing with swords and firing off blasting spells that pushed the spiders back and left them temporarily disoriented. 

Neville and the knights were tired, their movements sluggish, but Hannah still had her energy. She stepped forward and summoned a pillar of fire which blasted out from the tip of her wand. The pillar rose up and up, filling the clearing with smoky light. The spiders shrieked and backed away from the heat, but didn’t fully retreat. They scuttled back and forth, baring their fangs in anger. Hannah brought down her wand in a smooth motion and the pillar of fire cascaded downward, striking the spiders in its path. The spiders in the direct path of Hannah’s wrath were left burnt and smoking, others lost their legs and were rendered immboile. They screamed and wailed in pain. 

Hannah stepped backwards, breathing heavily from the amount of energy she spent on her spell and was steadied by the sandy haired man and Neville. The two knights and the sandy haired man cast a shield around the group to guard from any potential spiders. They called out to the prince waving their arms and screaming for help. 

Prince Harry, with Hermione and the other knights, charged forward, shouting spells and knocking spiders aside. When they reached Neville and Hannah’s group, they momentarily lowered their shield so the prince and other fighters could join them. 

Hermione ran to Neville and Hannah, pulling them towards her in a tight embrace. The two looked exhausted, their faces and clothes were covered with dirt, blood, and sweat. Hermione thought she must look the same. Prince Harry cleared his throat loudly and the friends turned to give him their attention. “We need to get to the clearing opening. There are nine of us. I need half to help me with a spell and half to create a shield large enough and powerful enough to protect us from an explosion.” 

A surprised cry ran through the group. The voices argued with the prince. “An explosion?” 

“You’re going to what—blow up the forest? We’ll be dead!” 

“This is madness, your highness!”

“It is not madness,” Harry protested, “We’re going to summon a fire spirit.” 

“Fire spirits are tricky to deal with. They could burn the whole forest down if we’re not careful.”

Harry pulled away from the crowd, he looked frustrated, but seemed to understand the fears of his companions. An idea came to Hermione, “If the summoners each give their blood to the spirit, a pact will be made. The spirit won’t harm us and won’t harm the forest.” 

“Blood magic? She’s just as mad as the prince. I’m not making a pact with any spirit.” 

The prince spoke up at this, “I won’t force any one who doesn’t want to help me, but think hard… this is the best chance we have. We’re tired, we need a distraction to make it back to the opening. We can’t keep fighting spider after spider, or we’ll be dead.” 

“Damn Sir Weasley and his shortcuts,” the curly haired knight said, “I’m with you, your grace. I’ll do it.” 

Hermione stepped forward. “Me too, my prince. I already gave you my word” 

Another knight stepped forward to help the prince. Harry clapped his hand on the back of the curly haired man and gave everyone an appreciative smile. “We need to lower our shields to summon the fire spirit. As soon as our wands are in the sky, lower the shields. Repel any spiders. And once the spirit is summoned, give us cover again.”

The prince, Hermione, and the two knights gathered in a circle. The four summoners cut their palms, some with knives or swords and some with magic. They raised their cut hands up, palms facing the sky. Concentrating, they chanted,  _ “ignis spiritus vocem meam....Ignis spiritus vocem meam....Ignis spiritus vocem meam… _ ” 

The air in the clearing started to warm. Sweat dripped down their faces as they closed their eyes in concentration. Hermione felt the heat pressing down on her, making it difficult for her to breathe. Each breath felt as if it scorched her throat. She looked around at the other summoners and they all locked eyes. It was time. 

They slowly raised their wands, and as they did so, the blood in their palms rose up into the air in little droplets that gathered together at a point in the sky. The shields were lowered and in that moment, the sun seemed to burn brighter and their blood started to boil in the air, popping and steaming. 

All the while their chanting continued. “ _ Ignis spiritus vocem meam… vocem meam. CONJURO TE! _ ”   
  


A hot pain seared Hermione’s cut palm, as an electricity ran through her arm, piercing her in the heart. She hunched over in pain and she felt a hand on her shoulder, steadying her. She looked up and saw the prince, whose brow was furrowed in pain. 

In an instant the shields were lowered and a light erupted from the blood, turning it to steam. The light twisted and flickered, growing stronger and stronger. A head began to form, then wings, and a long feathered tail grew from the flames. The fire spirit assumed the form of a phoenix. The air around it burned hotter than a blacksmith’s forge. The prince called out to the spirit, “Spirit, we gave our blood willingly to you,” the prince bowed his head then gestured to the spiders, “Defeat our enemies. Do us no harm and do not harm the forest. This is all we ask of you.” 

The phoenix let out a cry and as it spread its wings to take flight. Suddenly, a spider they had thought was dead, lunged forward. It caught Neville’s leg in its fangs, biting down to inject him with venom. The curly haired knight and Hannah turned at the sound of Neville’s cry. Together they aimed their wands at the spider and in unison cried, “ _ Reducto! _ ” 

The spider fell to the ground motionless. The group quickly erected a protection shield to guard against the flames of the phoenix and any other would be attackers. Neville grasped his leg, crying in pain. Hermione rushed to him as the sandy haired man lifted Neville to his feet. “We have to get him back to the castle now!” 

Despite their best efforts, Neville couldn’t walk far. Hannah and the curly haired knight, levitated Neville who was twitching and jerking. He moaned with pain and Hannah took his hand in hers to try and soothe him. 

As the group retreated towards the clearing’s opening, the phoenix screamed and lunged at the spiders; grasping some in its talons, enveloping them in flames, then throwing them to the ground. As the clearing around them alighted with fire, the group hurried towards the opening. The courtiers who were guarding the entrance jumped up and down, waving their arms and screaming for the prince’s group to hurry. 

The seconds moved slowly and Hermione could feel the tension in her limbs. Her body burned and her muscles tensed in protest with each step she took. Sweat poured down her face and her cut hand pulsed in pain, but she moved forward.  _ Almost there _ , she thought,  _ we’re safe...we will be safe. _

Then—finally! They reached the opening. Shields were lowered and anxious hands grabbed at them to usher them forward and away from the chaos. Hermione and the prince turned to look back at the fire spirit and it gave a shriek before beating its wings to fly up and up and disappear into the sun. The fires created by the spirit grew fainter and fainter until there were only charred spiders and ash. 

Just as the last members of the hunting party passed through the opening, another spider pulled itself up on its broken legs and lashed out at the closest thing it could find. Hermione and the prince easily dispatched it, but suddenly the world swayed around Hermione. Her vision blurred and she desperately blinked to clear her eyes.  _ Why? _

She felt a fire burn in her, creeping through her body.  _ Why? _ Strangle muffled sounds called out to her, but she couldn’t understand them. The world slowly grew darker. She tried to speak but her throat was dry, scorched. Then there was only darkness. 

Hermione fell to the ground, unconscious.


	5. Chapter Five

Hermione moved in and out of consciousness for the remainder of the night. Each waking moment was filled with burning pain and every time she opened her eyes the world spun around her. She saw blurry shapes move about her like shadowy reapers, waiting for her to die, and in those moments she really felt that she would. Her body burned with fever and her limbs felt heavy and stiff with pain. She was thirsty... _so thirsty_. Each goblet of water they brought her seemed to evaporate when it touched her tongue. She thought that she too would soon evaporate into steam, becoming one with the air in the sky.

The court healers were unsure of how to cure her; they never saw such a case before. Hermione grew weaker and hotter with each passing day. Finally the healers decided to fight fire with ice. They placed her in a tub of enchanted snow and spelled the room to remain cold. In those moments, it was only in the bitter liquid of a dreamless sleep potion that she could find peace.

Prince Harry interceded and asked the King to gather a group of medical and magical scholars who could find a cure. The palace scholars reasoned that the spider-like creatures from the forest were acromantula and that their venom must be the cause of Hermione's suffering. The healers checked her body for acromantula bites, but found none. So they gave her potion after potion, crushed mandrake root brewed under a full moon, poultices and herbs, all were useless. Desperate, they bled her with leeches, but the little creatures died after drinking her blood.

Lady Granger spent her days and nights by her daughter's side, crying to her husband, "She can't sleep like this forever. She'll waste away and I shall too."

Lord Granger tried to soothe his wife the best he could. Every free moment he had was spent by his daughter's side, but he still had his duties to the king. Rumors and false reports of movement from Mordurm plagued the kingdom.

Over the days Hermione had many visitors. Hannah came everyday to sit by her friend. When Neville regained his strength, he too would accompany Hannah. Prince Harry visited Hermione often as well. He felt guilty that he couldn't save the lady who he felt had saved him. Each time he visited he brought new healers and scholars with him, in hopes that one of them would find a cure. On one such day, he brought a nervous looking scholar, Master Dearborn. The scholar examined Hermione like all the others, but didn't have any new ideas as to a cure.

Just as Harry and the scholar were about to leave, Prince Draco, along with Pansy and Daphne, arrived for a visit. The greens looked at Harry with veiled contempt, but said nothing. The two princes nodded in acknowledgement, but otherwise ignored each other. Harry gave Draco a suspicious looked and thought better of leaving, much to the chagrin of the scholar.

Lady Granger was so lost in grief that she didn't even think once about being in the presence of both princes. Pansy and Daphne moved to comfort the woman, sitting on either side of Lady Granger. She smiled at the two young women, her eyes misting over with tears, "So good of you all to come," Lady Granger sobbed to the two women, "Hermione will be so thankful to know so many people wish her well."

Draco watched Harry for a moment, busy in discussion with Master Dearborn. Draco scoffed at Potter's concern, _wasn't it his and that idiot Weasley's fault that she was dying?_ He moved to watch over Hermione. Seeing her, asleep in her bed of ice, caused something to stir inside him. Sadness? Pity? He didn't know what. Since the night he kissed her under the moonlight, he had been avoiding her, purposefully keeping himself busy. He had seen her from a distance, felt her gaze on his as they passed each other in the halls. He didn't know what to do or how to act around a woman he knew he couldn't court, but nonetheless couldn't get off his mind. Now she was here, dying.

Draco traced his finger lightly over her hand, wrapped in a bandage. Her skin felt unnaturally hot and he drew his hand away. Potter had told him about the blood pact they made in the forest. Blood magic was risky… Then, an idea came to him and he looked to Lady Granger, "Good Lady, will you allow me to remove the bandage on your daughter's hand."

Lady Granger started and blinked at him, as if she didn't realize he was there. "Yes, do as you like, your grace, but please be careful."

Draco nodded and carefully unwrapped the bandage. He noticed it was stained pink from blood, and stared at the cut in Hermione's palm. The cut was clean and shallow but the wound showed no signs of healing. The slightest pressure caused fresh blood to flow. _Strange_ , he thought, _Hadn't the hunt been days ago? Why was her wound still unhealed?_

"Brother," Draco said, "You told me that you summoned a fire spirit. Why did you use blood magic?"

All eyes turned to Harry, who gave Draco a suspicious look. "We bound the spirit to us in a pact so we could control it. We didn't—I didn't want the forest or my friends to be killed by it."

Draco furrowed his brow, "A blood pact is more than just control. The pact stays with you—the spirit stays with you…"

"What are you saying?"

"Maybe the spirit is harming her."

Everyone grew quiet. Talk of spirits was dismissed when prince Harry and the other summoners didn't exhibit any of Hermione's symptoms. Though it was common knowledge that blood magic and spirit magic were risky, no one thought they could cause long lasting or serious harm.

"The spirit can't harm her. It's like I said, _brother_ , we made a pact. We asked it to do us no harm."

Draco eyed Lady Granger, who was now frowning at the exchange. "I apologize, Lady Granger," Draco said, bowing in apology, "Brother, let's discuss this further in private." Without waiting for a word from Harry, he grabbed the man by the sleeve of his doublet and ushered him out of Hermione's room.

Neither of them realized that Master Dearborn had followed them until he spoke up, "My prince, forgive me for speaking out of turn, but an idea came to me... it could be that the spirit is not acting maliciously, but its very nature—its essence—could be harming her."

Harry looked at the scholar in disbelief, "It makes no sense. I, and two others, also made the pact and we're all fine."

"You are not known for your intellect, Potter," Draco said dismissively, turning away from Harry to address Master Dearborn, "And you, what do you know of affinities?"

"Well...Elementalists believe that each person is thought to be aligned with one of the four elements: earth, air, fire, and water. It's just a theory, mind you, but some elemental magic may be harmful if the caster doesn't have the right affinity. Perhaps the fire spirit cannot live peacefully while bonded within the body of a person whose elemental affinity does not work with fire. Air strengthens fire... Water extinguishes fire...Earth is scorched by fire...the lady's affinity may be earth? The fire would burn and destroy earth as it burns her now."

Harry who had been silent up until now spoke up, "But we don't know that for certain."

Draco ran his hands through his hair in frustration. _Why was Potter being so stubborn about this? Hadn't the healers already tried and failed? If he hadn't gone blundering off into the forest on some asinine quest to find the unicorn spirit….what an idiot._ He grabbed Potter's shoulder and turned him, forcing their eyes to meet. "Listen Potter, we don't know anything for certain, but we've tried everything else, so why not test this theory as well?"

Master Dearborn fidgeted with his robes, twisting the ties of his belt in his hands. He looked like he would rather be anywhere else but here. He mustered his courage and cleared his throat, shrinking back a little when he found himself on the receiving end of a hard glare from both princes. "Your majesties, this is all just a theory, but if the bond of the pact could be harming her. We need to find a way to break the pact."

The two princes looked from the scholar to each other. Draco withdrew his hands from Harry's shoulders, roughly pushing him away. Draco sighed and ran his hands through his hair once more before turning away from them both. Harry wasn't fully convinced the fire spirit was the source of the problem, but he looked at Hermione, asleep in ice and decided it was worth a try. He owed it to this brave woman who had risked her life to save him and the lives of so many others. "Fine, let's ask master Lupin. Master Dearborn, give word to the King for us."

The scholar nodded, bowing to the princes and scurried out of the Granger's apartments.

Draco gave Harry a mocking bow and extended out his arm to gesture for Harry to move, "Lead the way then."

* * *

The princes found Master Lupin in the palace library, poring over an ancient book, written in a script neither of the princes recognized. Harry called out to him, and he looked up in surprise. The master looked thin and tired, his skin sallow and lined with worry, but the delight in his eyes at seeing Harry made him look more like the younger man he was. He embraced Harry and bowed to Draco, giving him a quizzical glance. "Harry, good to see you, but... _surprised_ to find you in the library. Something on your mind?"

Harry gave a half-hearted laugh before his features fell into a frown that belied the seriousness of his situation, "We need your help Remus, it's about the younger Lady Granger."

The joy left master Lupin's eyes. "Ah yes, I heard... What a terrible fate...The healers are still at a loss on how to help her?"

"Well that's the thing...we have a theory—well Master Dearborn had a theory—that has to do with affinities or rather, disaffinities. We think that the pact we made with the fire spirit is somehow the cause of Lady Hermione's condition. If we break the pact between her and the fire spirit, we think we can heal her."

"Breaking that magical bond will be difficult. Spirits are fickle things. To call for their aid and break the pact you made is forbidden… Nothing can be gained without giving something in return. The spirit may not be obliging, especially a servant of fire."

Draco raised his brow, "You speak like it can be done. You know how to do it?"

"It is impossible for a human to break the pact. It starts and ends with the fire spirit. The spirit accepted her blood and only the spirit can break that bond."

"And if the spirit refuses, what happens to the lady?"

Master Lupin frowned and looked away from them, "I think you know what will happen to her."

* * *

Harry and Draco had the servants prepare a hall for the summoning of the fire spirit. They waited until close to the midnight hour when most of the castle would be asleep. They didn't want nosy courtiers poking around where they shouldn't be. All the servants who were involved were sworn to secrecy and only Harry, Draco, and the masters Lupin and Dearborn were involved in the affair. Master Lupin refused to have Hermione's parents involved in the summoning and they were cautioned to stay in their apartments.

Hermione was disillusioned and levitated to the hall by master Lupin. Draco noted how gaunt she looked. Her face was flushed red with fever and her hair stuck to her face with sweat. He held her hand for a brief moment and it felt clammy, slick with sweat. Harry noticed the gesture, raising his brow in disbelief, but decided not to comment. Now wasn't the time to start an argument.

Once the group were in the hall they sealed the doors and placed a silencing charm on the room. All the furniture in the hall had been removed in hopes of preventing a fire if the summoning of the spirit went out of control.

As the bells rang out to signal midnight. Prince Harry stepped forward. He took the dagger from his belt and brought it to his palm, cutting deep. Ruby red blood dripped down his hand and onto the floor. He stared at the blood for a moment, then raised his cut palm to the ceiling and began to chant, " _ignis spiritus vocem meam...Ignis spiritus vocem meam...Ignis spiritus vocem meam, vocem meam...conjuro te!_ "

A spark of fire ignited in the center of his palm and grew stronger and larger with each passing second. It was as if Harry's blood were oil, feeding the flames. Harry flinched away from the bright light, but felt no burning pain. He looked calm, as if he was standing in the sun on a warm summer day. It was as if the flames chased his worries away.

Draco and the two master scholars didn't fare as well as Harry, they keenly felt the fire's heat on their skin creating an uncomfortable feeling, the air around them grew thick with the heat and their breathing grew labored. Draco kept his eyes on Hermione, who was placed on the ground in front of Harry. In her sleep, she seemed to feel the pain of the fire. She scrunched her face in pain, but nonetheless slept on.

The fire spirit took shape once more, growing into a giant Phoenix. It flew once about the room before standing in front of Harry. Everyone in the room bowed low to the spirit. When Harry stood up again, he raised his head to look the spirit in the eye, "Fire spirit, I ask you to help me once more. Break the pact you have made with this woman."

The spirit looked down to take in Hermione's sleeping form. It extended one of its wings to cover Hermione's face, sensing the bond between them. The spirit closed its eyes and spoke, "I can feel her power, strong and wild, not unlike yours, human. Why should I give up the bond of one who can bring me great power?"

"You have three other's bonded to you. What is one less?"

The spirit shrieked in anger, drawing itself up to full height. The flames that made up its body grew more wild and the fire burned white hot. "What does a human like yourself know about the spirits? You ask for our help and we oblige, but all magic has a price. We do not live to serve humans."

Harry at a loss on how to proceed threw himself on the floor, prostrating himself before the spirit. "Forgive my ignorance, I didn't mean to offend…"

Draco stepped forward, to stand beside Harry who remained on the floor, "Great spirit, I offer myself in exchange. Allow me to make a new pact with you, if you agree to release the lady."

The phoenix turned its head towards Draco, giving him a long stare. Sweat poured down Draco's face and the heat was unbearable at this close proximity, but he stood tall, meeting the phoenix's gaze with a hard stare of his own.

"I feel the power of the wind in you, a raging storm. Your blood will strengthen me... I accept. What is more fitting for the flame than the power of a strong wind?"

Harry stood up and looked at Draco in relief. Draco didn't meet his gaze and continued to stare at the fire spirit. He held his hand out to Harry, who stared blankly at it for a moment then realized what he wanted. He passed his dagger to Draco who ran the blade deeply into his palm. The fire spirit shrieked in delight when Draco offered his hand to it. His blood rose up into the air to pool into a ball above his head. The blood started to bubble and hiss before evaporating into steam, immediately Draco felt relief from the heat. He could breathe again.

After the bond was made, the fire spirit then turned to Hermione who was still asleep. It laid its wing on her head again, and she stirred. Her eyes fluttered open and she shakily sat up. She looked from the two princes to the fire spirit, then bowed her head in respect. "Give your hand to me," the spirit said.

Slowly, she raised her cut palm up to the spirit who ran the tip of its wing over her palm, igniting it in flame. The fire burned and crackled turning into a small fire in her hand. The phoenix opened its beak and the fire from her hand flowed into its mouth, leaving Hermione's palm healed and unblemished. Her relief was instant, she could feel the burning energy leave her body. Her muscles relaxed and she finally felt at peace despite the heat in the room. She wiped the sweat from her brow and stood on shaky legs.

"Brave girl, strong girl, you are free of the bond. Look to the secrets of the earth and forest. They will replenish you." And with those words the spirit disappeared in a great ball of flame.

Hermione let out a labored breath that was intended to be a laugh, but sounded more like a wheeze. She turned to face the princes, bowing low to them, "Thank you, your majesties. Whatever you did, I am in your debt."

Harry looked uncomfortable and a little guilty, "There is no debt. If anything, I was in yours, Lady. You saved me first."

Hermione smiled and moved to step forward, but her legs buckled underneath her. Draco moved quickly, taking hold of her arm to steady her. She looked up at him and he felt captured in her eyes. "Thank you…" she said.

"I think you should rest now, Lady. Masters Lupin and Dearborn will oversee your recovery." Draco motioned for the two scholars to approach and he removed himself from Hermione's side once he was certain she wouldn't fall again, "I—we will see you in the morning. Take care my lady."

Draco hated himself for missing the feeling of her at his side. He schooled his face into a genial mask of polite concern and bid her good night while dragging Harry along with him and out of the hall.

Later on, master Lupin would report that he and master Dearborn escorted Hermione to her family's apartments. Hermione's parents had waited for news of their daughter and helped prepare her for bed. Master Lupin administered her another dreamless sleep potion and a promise to check her condition in the morning. Truly at peace, he said that Hermione fell into a pleasant dreamless slumber.

* * *

Draco couldn't sleep for the rest of that night. He paced around his solar, thinking about the implications of his actions. Why was he so concerned over a woman who he barely knew? Yes, he was attracted to her; he couldn't deny that. When he closed his eyes he could still see her standing at the opening of the maze, shining in the moonlight. She was so beautiful, her large eyes, and her soft lips…

But there were so many others at court who were just as beautiful. He had briefly entertained a flirtation with the Patil twins, the celebrated beauties of court, until they had made their allegiance to the reds and Harry quite clear. Logically he knew he needed to find a match who would bring more power and influence to the Malfoy family, minor nobles were out of the question. Whatever he was feeling, his father always stressed that the right match would bring him closer to the throne. Living for the sake of power was a daunting task, when all he wanted was the freedom to act as he pleased.

He thought again of the bond he made with the spirit, flexing his hand over and over. Some might think it a great opportunity to increase their magical power, but wiser individuals knew spirit bonds were more of a risk than a benefit. Whatever the cost, he didn't hesitate to do what he could to save Hermione and that was very telling indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm happy I got the chance to include some of Draco's thoughts in this chapter. :) Please forgive any typos/mistakes. I try my best to find them but sometimes they slip by my watch. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter Six

In the early hours of the morning, Draco made his way to the lower levels of castle Hogwarts. A special area had been created in the bowels of the castle to serve as workrooms for the scholars and magicians who were employed by the King. There they had free rein to experiment and research new spells and weapons to help Alban win the war.

It was in the potions laboratory that Draco found his old tutors, the masters Snape and Slughorn. The two scholars were hunched over a large cauldron, in deep conversation with each other. Master Slughorn, the older of the two men, stirred the contents of the concoction clockwise. At measured intervals, master Snape waved his wand to cast an incantation that filled the cauldron with green jets of light that caused the liquid to bubble and smoke. Draco stood in the shadows for a while, content to watch the two scholars work.

Master Snape whispered something to master Slughorn, and the two scholars looked up, locking eyes with Draco. Slughorn's face, so serious a moment before, broke into a smile as warm as a summer day. Snape said nothing, but raised an inquisitive brow and beckoned Draco forward with a wave of his hand. Slughorn laughed and met Draco halfway, clasping the prince's shoulder with a meaty hand. "My prince! Good to see you, good to see you. Come to check on the potion?"

Slughorn led him forward and Draco stepped up to the rim on the cauldron, peering into its contents. The steaming liquid bubbled and hissed. The metallic green potion shimmered in the candle light, smelling of moldy earth. "How is the task proceeding, masters?"

The jovial expression on Slughorn's face fell a little. He walked over to a table and leafed through several stained parchments before finding whatever he was looking for. "Tricky business we have here with this invulnerability draught. I understand the benefits, yes, but the gains we are making are marginal at best."

Slughorn handed Draco the parchment, which he read over. The parchment detailed a long list of ingredients and steps, parts of which were crossed out and rewritten. From what Draco could tell, most of the ingredients were the same from the previous test batches except — "you're testing out unicorn hair?"

It was Snape who answered this time, "The Potter boy's little adventure gave me an idea, most _ironic_. Imagine if that fool had managed to procure the hair of the unicorn spirit, such a potent ingredient could be the key."

Draco snorted in amusement at Snape's disrespect for the Potter prince, but Slughorn just sighed in exasperation, "Yes, yes. But we're all fools for taking on this task." He eyed Draco nervously then added, "apologies, my prince. No offense meant to you or your father."

"I take no offense, master," Draco said, "If we are successful in this task, everything will change."

Draco eyed the two scholars, then looked back at the potion. "I appreciate the work you two are doing. Let me know what I can do to help."

The two scholars bowed and Slughorn smiled at Draco, "You have been a great help already, my Prince. Your deeds have impressed not only me, but the King." The old scholar pointedly straightened an emerald brooch on his collar before going back to check the potion.

As Snape began to move away, Draco stopped him, grabbing him by the arm, "A word, master?"

The two moved off to a corner of the laboratory. "What is this all about? The Declaration again? I know your father has hopes of presenting the potion to the King before midwinter… but we need to be more realistic."

"I know this potion won't win me the Declaration, but… I still want to try. If the king could see me like he sees Potter… maybe…"

Snape sighed, "Our king does see you. He thinks very highly of you, my prince. You don't need to weigh yourself down with your doubts."

Draco sighed, this wasn't how he wanted this day to start. He looked down, running his hands through his hair. "Thank you, master Severus," he said, raising his head to give his master a genuine smile, which Snape returned.

"I do need something else from you today, master. I need a bottle of your restorative draught."

"Partying again with the young lord Zabini? Don't you two get tired of the hangovers."

"I am not hungover. I need this for a...friend." Draco looked away, he could feel his face getting hot.

Master Snape raised a brow, "Oh? What friend is this? All of your friends already know where to find my restorative."

Draco frowned, fidgeting ever so slightly with his hands. He didn't know why it was so difficult to speak of Hermione. It was as if saying her name, acknowledging to others that he was trying to help her would change things. As captivating as she was, before last night she was just another flirtation, or at least he thought she was—but now...

"It's for the younger lady Granger. She was— _taken ill_ —and I wanted to help her during her time of recovery."

"Indeed. How generous of our prince. Is this young lady Granger your newest, ah, fancy?"

Draco's cheeks tinged pink, "She is just a friend. I barely know her." _Which is partially true_ , he told himself.

Snape walked over to a cabinet at the back of the room and took a bottle from inside. "Here then, for your new friend."

He held out the bottle for Draco to take, but just as the prince reached for it Snape snatched it out of his grip, "Take care, my prince. You know your father is an ambitious man. He won't be happy with this match. Heed my advice and save yourself the heartache."

Draco grabbed the bottle, staring at it, but not really seeing. He already knew very well the advice Snape told him. He had been telling himself the same thing. Yet hearing his old teacher warn him against getting close to the lady made it more real. Was he strong enough, wise enough, to make the right choice? Gods help him, he was a fool.

"I'll keep that in mind, master. Thank you for the restorative," Draco said, nodding to master Slughorn as he quickly exited the laboratory.

* * *

Against all advice and common sense, Draco couldn't stem the excitement he felt at seeing Hermione again. He wanted to hear her voice and see the smile in her eyes when she looked at him. In his eagerness, Draco was the first to arrive at the Granger family's apartments that morning. He was greeted by Hermione's parents who thanked him profusely for the help he gave to their daughter. A servant escorted him to Hermione's room, where the woman in question was sitting in her bed, propped up by a number of pillows. She still looked gaunt and exhausted, but she had more color in her face and her eyes were bright and lively. Draco noted with a feeling of satisfaction that a lovely blush bloomed on her cheeks when she realized who had come to visit her.

She smiled warmly at him and bowed her head in greeting, "Welcome, your grace." she said and motioned for him to sit by her bedside.

As he took his seat, their eyes met and a jolt of electric longing rippled through his body. He was glad that she lived, glad that she was here now and he could again be in her company. He turned his head away from her to hide the eagerness he felt and noticed a flower by her bedside. It was a white rose in a glass vase and he realized it was the same rose he had gifted her all those days ago. He felt heartened at the thought that she had kept his gift.

The sound of her sweet voice broke his concentration, "My prince, have you eaten yet? It's quite early, would you like some refreshment?" she asked him.

"No, I'm fine, thank you. I come bearing gifts," he held out the bottle of restorative he had procured from master Snape for her to take, "this restorative will help bring back your strength. It was made by the best potioneer in the castle."

"Thank you for thinking of me! You are too kind." As she took the bottle for him, she noted the silken bandage wrapped around his palm, "How is your hand?"

She reached out to touch him, but at the last moment seemed to think better of it and busied herself with examining the bottle instead. Draco cursed internally, wishing she would extend her hand to him again. "It is healing fine, my lady, thank you for your concern. I should be the one asking how you are."

She gave him a small smile, perhaps she too was wishing she took his hand. "I'm tired, but feeling much better now that the spirit is gone from me. It hurt so much, like I was burning from the inside out. I really thought I would—well, I'm thankful that your grace and prince Harry were able to break the blood pact."

"Spirit magic and blood magic are tricky things. You are strong to have endured the suffering you did."

"I didn't feel strong then, but I will never let myself become stricken by magic like that again."

"I don't doubt it. But from what Potter—ah, my brother—speaks of, you are quite the fighter."

Hermione looked pleased and sat up a little straighter, "My father says the same about you, you know. What were his words again?" Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she playfully tapped her chin in thought, "you were quite the _dragon_ on the battlefield."

Draco groaned in mock embarrassment, as Hermione gave a laugh. He was pleased to hear himself being praised on his skills in battle. _And what a sweet sound her laughter was_ , he thought, _bright like a bell_.

She excitedly continued on, "Perhaps we should have a duel someday. When I recover."

"I look forward to it, my lady, but don't curse me when I best you."

"Ha! I think you're mistaken. I'm sure it will be you who will be wanting to curse me, my prince."

He held his uninjured hand for her to shake in agreement. "Then let's make a deal, no cursing each other, no matter who wins?"

"And what about the winner, do I get a prize?"

"You haven't won yet. Let the winner ask for something from the loser," He said with a devious smile.

Hermione met his smile with a devilish one of her own, "Deal!"

She grasped his hand tightly with hers. Her hand was warm and soft. He remembered kissing this hand, kissing her lips… ah, he wanted to kiss her again. Their hands stayed clasped for a moment too long. Realizing this, Hermione loosened her grip to take back her hand, but he tightened his hold slightly, not ready to let go. "Just a moment longer?"

Hermione looked up at him, her lips parted in surprise and she nodded. She reached out with her free hand to touch him, tracing her fingers lightly over his bandage. "Thank you for what you did for me," she said in barely a whisper.

"I feel like I would do it again if you asked it of me," he said. _Fool!_

She didn't say anything, but moved her hand again, this time to rest it over his heart. She leaned forward and her eyes fluttered closed as he bent his head towards her…

"...She's just in her room, my prince! Yes, yes! How wonderful, first prince Draco, and now your grace has come to visit and with master Lupin too!"

"How is the lady?…."

Draco moved back at the sound of Lady Granger's voice. Disappointment colored Hermione's eyes, but he quickly brought their joint hands to his lips. "Another time," he whispered to her.

His eyes locked with Hermione's, whose face filled with a sweet smile. The two broke apart just as Lady Granger entered the room, followed by Harry and master Lupin.

Draco stood to leave and Lady Granger sighed in dismay, "Oh no! Is your grace leaving us so soon?"

"I'm afraid so, my lady. I have a meeting with ambassador Zabini." Draco gave a nod in greeting to Harry and master Lupin before leaving the room, but not without a last glance to Hermione. Their eyes met and he knew he was lost.

* * *

Hermione was sad to see Draco leave so suddenly. If only her mother had kept prince Harry busy for a few moments longer. She had wanted to kiss him again, and she was shocked by how strong that desire was. As her mother praised prince Harry, she absentmindedly ran her finger over the hand prince Draco had kissed. The spot burned with the memory of his lips and she couldn't suppress her smile.

"You seem happier today, lady Hermione," master Lupin observed.

"I feel better, master. And I'm happy to have such good company."

"Well, we certainly are an improvement," Harry said offhandedly as Lady Granger left the room. He eyed the bottle of restorative in her hands, "Did Malfoy give you that?"

"Yes, he told me it's a restorative. From the best potioneer in the castle."

Harry scrunched his face and gave a disgusted look, "If it's Malfoy, then the potion is from Snape. Remus, she shouldn't drink that. What if it's poisoned?"

Master Lupin sighed at Harry's petulance, "That's master Snape, my prince. And my lady, ignore this childish rambling. I encourage you to drink that. It will help bring you strength."

Hermione uncorked the bottle and gave the potion a sniff; the draught had an aroma of sweet herbs. She took a large sip and found that the restorative had an earthy flavor, but sweet flavor. Thankfully, it was pleasant enough for medicine and Hermione drank down the whole bottle. A warm feeling washed over her and she felt soothed, as if she was being wrapped in her mothers comforting arms.

"Now forgive me, this may be unpleasant," Master Lupin said, "but I would like a sample of your blood so I can examine your recovery."

Hermione nodded and held out her arm, "It's fine. I understand."

Harry excused himself back to the family's sitting room, not keen on witnessing the blood letting. Master Lupin pushed up the sleeve of her gown and held his wand to her skin. She felt a sharp pain, but didn't flinch. The scholar took a glass vial from the inside of his robes. He brought the vial to her arm and held it up to the wound to collect the stream of blood. Once Lupin was satisfied he closed the wound with a flick of his wand and sealed the vial.

He moved towards Hermione's window and held the vial of blood up to the light. He turned the vial this was and that, examining the contents it in the morning sunlight. "The color of your blood looks normal. I would like to examine this further. I shall let you know if anything is amiss."

"Thank you…" Hermione said as she tried to conceal a yawn. She was still so tired.

Lupin laughed, "I apologize you need your rest, Lady Hermione. But before I go…. I understand that since you've been at court you have been searching for a master to learn from. If you're interested in elemental magic, perhaps you would be open to studying with me."

Hermione looked at master Lupin with wide eyes, shocked at the turn of events. "I would like that very much, master Lupin! Oh, when can I start!?"

"How about you rest and recover first? Then we can discuss a schedule for our meetings."

"I will be sure to heal fast. Oh, I can't wait! Thank you!"

Despite her excitement, Hermione was still able to fall asleep quickly. She had finally found a master. Now she could focus on improving her magic. Whatever the future would bring for her and her family, she was be ready to grow stronger and face it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please forgive any errors/typos. I tried my best to catch them all.


	7. Chapter Seven

After master Lupin deemed Hermione healthy, she spent the following days in the castle library helping the scholar with his research. He never confided in Hermione the true aspect of his work, opting instead to give her related tasks that wouldn't reveal much of his research's true intentions. The secrecy, he told her, was by decree of the king; only those who needed to know would have access to the information. Hermione was curious but knew better than to pry. She suspected master Lupin was working with her father and the other advisors to create weapons in preparation for another war. Instead, she contented herself by spending her hours in the library researching the intricacies of the various subjects assigned to her by the master: poisonous botany, the care of magical creatures, transfiguration, and more. She would often call on Neville and Hannah for their insight on various subjects and many happy afternoons were spent with her friends.

As much as she enjoyed broadening her knowledge on the academic side of magic, she was itching to practice her dueling skills. Lupin appreciated her enthusiasm but advised that she needed more time for her body to rest and rebuild her physical and magical strength from the effects of the spirit's pact. She was growing physically stronger every day, but he was worried that the spirit's pact may have weakened her magic.

One fall afternoon, as Hermione walked into the library for their weekly meetings to go over their research, master Lupin presented her with a box. She looked at the plain wooden box, as wide as her palm, with a mixture of disappointment and curiosity. She had been hoping to discuss some of her recent findings with the master. Lupin instructed her to open the lid. Hermione did so and found a clear stone orb, perfectly smooth and without a single scuff or blemish. When she took the stone from the box, she was surprised to find that it was warm in her palm. "What is this?"

"Why don't you try and guess?" Lupin said with a smile, "It will be a new lesson for you today. Look inside yourself and I'm sure you'll figure out the answer." With those words, master Lupin pulled a bundle of parchments from his satchel and settled into his work in a quiet corner of the library.

She held the stone up to the sunshine coming through the windows and watched it cast light beams over the stone flooring. The orb itself sparkled as if it contained a world of stars inside it. She had assumed it was a small crystal ball for fortune-telling, but knew that crystal would be cold to the touch on a day such as this, not warm. She cupped the stone, rolling it around in her hands. Back and forth it went and she stared at it in deep concentration and then—she saw it! A small flicker of light blossomed in the center, then died with her surprise. What color had the light been? And what kind of stone reacted this way?

Clearly, this stone was magical in origin, so she spent the next hours methodically reading through various geological treatises and magical journals detailing the properties of many different crystals and stones. All the while, she kept the stone in her hands, rolling it too and fro. She felt comforted by it as if the warmth from the stone radiated out to fill her with new energy.

Late morning began to fade into late afternoon when she finally found her answer in a moldy leather-bound journal written by a scholar by the name of de Millevert. Madame de Millevert wrote extensively on a stone she used to enhance her magical abilities called the life crystal or more commonly, the elemental stone. This rare stone was only known to come from the sky and it was believed its celestial nature enhanced the abilities of those who wielded it. Simply keeping it in close contact was enough for the user to draw upon the stone's energy and enhance their own magical abilities.

"It is believed the stone can also be used to ascertain the elemental affinity of the user…" Hermione said aloud to no one in particular.

She held the stone up to the light once more and concentrated on it, willing the light to shine once more. Moments passed and nothing happened. She tried again and again, with no successful result. The stone remained clear and unchanged. Disappointed, she sighed and rubbed her eyes in frustration. When learning, things had always come easy to her and she didn't want to let her skills start slipping now that she finally found a master. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, in and out… in and out… She kept the stone clasped in her hands and held it up to her chest while she continued in her meditation. She focused on feeling the heat next to her chest and imagined all the thousands of prickles of light that shone inside the stone. Slowly the stone began to grow warmer in her hands. She didn't want to break her concentration and kept her focus on her breathing...in and out… in and out…

"Well done, Lady Hermione," a soft voice said from her side.

She cracked one eye open and saw the blurry form of master Lupin, smiling down at her. He pointed to her hands and she fully opened her eyes to see a flickering dot of emerald green light shining from the heart of the stone.

Hermione was captivated by the light, how beautiful and comforting it was. "I did it! It's glowing green."

"Just as master Dearborn and I suspected. That green light indicates you have an affinity with the earth. That's why the fire spirit's bond hurt you so strongly. Now that we know this, we can focus your offensive and defensive magic towards your strengths and affinities."

"So I'm ready to start practicing dueling?"

"Ah well, I'll need to give you one last examination to be sure, but I don't think it would do you any harm to start practical lessons on the grounds next week. If your magic is strong enough to impose itself, however briefly, on this bonded stone, then I think you are well on your way to being completely healed."

"Bonded stone? Is it similar to the spirit bond?"

"No, it's not as formal in the way a spirit and human can be bonded. This stone belongs to a friend and has been in his possession for many years now. Because of this, the stone has absorbed much of his magic and life essence, or so I believe. This creates the bond. And now if you would be so kind as to return the stone to me."

Lupin carefully took the elemental stone from Hermione, wrapping it in fabric and placing it gently back in the wooden box. Hermione stared at the box for a long moment, she didn't want to relinquish the stone. "Master, how rare are the elemental stones? I assume I can't go to the market and buy one, but how likely is it to obtain one?"

"They are rare and extremely expensive. Merchants do sell them, but many buyers have been disappointed to find that their elemental stones are really just clear crystals or even glass. Old families sometimes pass them down to their children, but those are rare as well."

At Hermione's disheartened look, Lupin added, "But elemental stones can only enhance your abilities so far. Real skill and power come from within. If you take the time to practice and nurture your magic, you will be just as strong as any wielder of an elemental stone. Now I must return this to its rightful owner. My lady, let's continue our lesson next week."

And with that master Lupin gathered up his parchments and books and left her in the library to contemplate today's lesson. Hermione knew that he was right, she would be strong even without the aid of an elemental stone, but she still wondered how far she could take her magic if she used one. She decided to remain in the library for a little longer so that she could research more on the nature of the stones. Before she realized it, the sun was beginning to set and the servants walked the aisles lighting candles for the scholars and other courtiers.

Fatigue began to set in and she rubbed her eyes, trying in vain to remove her urge to shut them. _Just a few minutes of rest_ , she thought to herself, _and then I will go back to my research_... She laid her head on the table and soon moved in and out of sleep. She could hear the thumps of footfalls as people moved about her and the scraping sound of the heavy oak chair being moved. She slipped into a pleasant nap where she dreamt of beautiful silver eyes and sweet kisses under the moonlight.

She felt like she barely shut her eyes when a loud clang woke her from her sleep. She groaned and lifted her head to meet the molten silver eyes she had seen in her dreams. Prince Draco gave her an apologetic look, ignoring the servant who stood further back who looked fearfully between a fallen candelabra and the prince. "I—I'm so sorry! Forgive me, your grace."

Draco turned around and waved the servant away with his hand, "Never mind that. Go back to your duties."

Clearly relieved, the servant bowed low and set about righting the fallen candelabra. "Yes, your grace."

Draco sat down and nonchalantly resumed reading from the large tome in front of him. "Did you sleep well, my lady?"

"I—well, not really. I feel more tired now than I was before. How long was I asleep for?"

"Not long, the candle I lit has barely burned down, see?"

Hermione ignored the candle. She was more than slightly embarrassed the prince had seen her sleeping in the library. "You should have woken me."

"You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you and it was rather charming to see that you drool in your sleep."

Hermione's face flushed with embarrassment. She sat up straight and brought her hand up to her face, none too discreetly trying to wipe away any drool, only to find her hand meet her dry face. "You wretched liar! I did not drool!"

She gave him a glare in mock outrage and looked around for something to throw at him. She picked up a small leather-bound journal and prepared to aim for his smug smiling face. He laughed and held up his hands in surrender, "Now is that any way to talk to your prince? And I'm sure throwing priceless books are frowned upon by polite society."

"You're just afraid I'll ruin your beautiful face."

A flicker of surprise lit his face and turned into a wicked smile, "You think my face is beautiful?"

"Is that what you took away from this conversation?"

He started laughing again and she glared at him a moment longer before she too couldn't contain her laughter. A loud shushing sound came from somewhere in the distance and they laughed even more. Draco extended his hand to her and she took it. She couldn't help but think how right her hand felt being held by his. They moved between the stack of books, towards a secluded corner of the library.

Their laughter faded in the dim light and suddenly there were only the two of them. Hermione became very aware of the prince. She stood so close to him that she could smell the scent of sandalwood and pine. She leaned closer and he moved to envelop her in his arms. She rested her head against his firm chest and sighed in contentment. She would have liked to fall asleep again in these arms.

They stayed in that embrace for a long while. Hermione could only think about him, how warm he felt, how _right_ this moment was, but her thoughts snagged on a thorn that had been hiding in the recesses of her mind. Perhaps because she felt so comfortable, she couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth, "Why are you here, your grace?"

He rested his chin on the top of her head, "Master Snape needed a bit of assistance with his research. I've been looking into potion ingredients. And you?"

"No, I mean why are you _here_? With _me_...like this?"

She felt him stiffen and he loosened his arms to let her go and stepped back, "Did you not want me to be?"

She felt the cold envelop her and looked up to meet his eyes. His face was an impassive mask. The same mask he wore when they first met under the moonlight. She hated it. She wanted his smiles and kisses, but at the same time, she feared them, because she knew there would be a day when his attention would be for someone else. She was so greedy, she knew she was reaching for someone she shouldn't—couldn't have. She had told herself to be content with the flirtation as it was, but she hadn't realized things had changed for her until now.

"No, you misunderstand me. It's not that. I just—I am so _happy_ when you are here with me. I just don't understand, why me? Do you truly care for _me_?"

His mask broke. His eyes darkened and he turned from her, he seemed to fall into himself and she regretted asking him anything. But still, she needed to know...They stood in an uncomfortable silence and then Draco's eyes met hers once more. They shone bright with determination and passion. "I do care for you. Sometimes you're all I can think about. I don't understand it, but I feel drawn to you."

Hermione could scarcely believe his words. He cared for her, _her_ , the daughter of a minor noble. It was like a fairytale. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him down to her to place a chaste kiss upon his lips. He grinned at her like an idiot and she laughed, kissing him again. She peppered his face with little kisses, she was so happy she could burst with joy. But she still felt a pit in her stomach. They cared for each other, but would his father accept it? "Then where do we go from here? Will we always be destined to spend moments hidden away like this?"

Draco pulled her against him again. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest, inhaling deeply. She wanted to absorb him, fill her senses with him, while she still could. After an excruciating silence, he spoke, "I must be honest with you, my lady. My father won't allow it, even if I wasn't the prince, he would disown me before welcoming you as a Malfoy. But when I become king, I can live as I please."

"And if you don't become king? Will you still live as you please?"

She didn't dare look at him. He was so quiet for so long. He held her tighter as if he could keep her with him forever. In her heart, she knew the answer, but she wanted to believe that he would fight for her. Would she be strong enough to fight for him?

When he finally spoke, his voice was shaky and unsure, "I want to... For myself, as much as for you."

A tear escaped her eye and she blinked furiously to try and contain any more. She wouldn't cry. Not here. She wanted to be happy with him, at least in these moments. Gods help her, she was a fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plans for this chapter flew out the window, but I'm happy with how this turned out. Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter Eight

**The Phoenix Court: Chapter Eight**

* * *

Over the next few days, Prince Draco would meet Hermione in secret, sometimes in private corners of the library or under the shadows of the tall hedges of the palace maze. They would lose themselves in each other, tender kisses giving way to passionate caresses, and yet a feeling of sadness hung over the two of them. Draco often found himself lost in thought, trying to think of ways to tell his parents about his feelings for the young lady Granger in a way that they might accept. He ran through situation after situation in his mind, but in his thoughts, he would always end up with his father disowning him and his mother in tears.

He could never forget that he had a responsibility to his family. Sometimes he found himself thinking that it would have been easier for him if he could have found a companion in one of the beautiful daughters of the green supporters. He hated himself during those times and he realized that Hermione was someone he wanted for himself, not because being with her would bring him a step closer to the throne or because it was what Malfoy men did—they certainly didn't marry lower nobles. He wanted her because of who she was, her beauty, her bravery, and her kindness.

But despite all that, the constant worrying caused his pessimism to begin to bleed into his everyday life. He knew his lack of formal commitment made Hermione sad, she never said anything to him, but he could see it in her eyes. The fallen look when he let go of her hand when they heard footsteps approach them. The way she frowned when he turned from her when he was around his friends and supporters. He knew he was a coward. He wanted to toe the line, without stepping into either side, but he was hurting her. This couldn't last. He knew the time had come to make a decision. In his mind, he rationalized that everything would work out in the end. When he was the heir, when he had the power, no one would be able to tell him what to do. If he could succeed with this project, they would be together. There was no room for failure anymore.

He worked harder than he ever had before. Training harder in his battle magic and war games; attending every meeting with the king and advisory council, and spending more time in the potions laboratory with Snape and Slughorn. Draco believed if they could narrow down a powerful ingredient then their potion would fall into place. The two scholars scoffed at his naiveté. For someone so young, they said, anything looks possible until it isn't. He shouldn't be so foolish as to place all his hopes on the potion's success. It had become a point of an almost daily argument between him and master Snape.

"Why can't you believe in this project's success, master?" Draco said, running his hands through his hair in frustration, "We have been working so hard, trying so many different batches and ingredients. We can't fail."

"Just because we try doesn't mean we will succeed. Look at that fool Potter, he tries and fails at almost everything he does."

Draco hated when Potter was brought up during these conversations. He didn't want to be compared to him again. "That's different. I'm not Potter, I know how to use my head. He hasn't done anything except curry favor with the king and leads his friends into danger."

"It's not about doing or not doing, or just succeeding or failing. Think hard about _why_ you're doing this. The King will see the difference. I say this out of love for your grace, but you're just as selfish as Potter. The invulnerability draught is for your glory, not for the sake of the people"

"I fought and bled for the people. My glory is the people's glory."

Snape shook his head and sighed. Sometimes it was so hard to talk to the prince. "You need to think about why you are doing what you are doing. Look outwards instead of just at yourself, or you will bring yourself much suffering"

Draco felt like he'd been slapped in the face. He knew he was selfish, he saw how his actions hurt those around him. He decided the time had come to formally declare his relationship with Hermione, but he still needed to win the support of his family. So he couldn't let go, this one act of selfishness, foolishness, and he could finally have what he wanted.

Snape continued, "I think you need to be open to the idea that failure in this is not a loss."

"It is a loss for me. I will lose everything if I fail this," He grabbed the sleeves of Master Snape's robes, pulling the master closer in desperation, '' Promise me you won't give up on me."

Snape gave Draco a long look, before sighing, "I promise, your grace. I am and always will be your loyal servant."

* * *

On a crisp autumn morning, Hermione was summoned by Master Lupin to the training yard for her first practical dueling lesson. She had borrowed her father's leather jerkin which had been enchanted with basic protection spells to wear over her simple woolen dress. She had thought about the practicality of fighting in a dress, but her mother wouldn't allow her daughter to step out of the family's apartments wearing a borrowed pair of her father's trousers. ("Oh! The impropriety!")

Prince Harry had agreed to be her opponent for the day. Lupin explained that she could learn not just defensive and offensive spells, but the movement required when fighting in battle. The scholar made them stand face to face, he instructed them to bow as per the usual dueling etiquette. "Now, Lady Hermione, lesson one. Magic is only the first part of dueling. You can have the best spellwork, but if you trip and fall into a ditch or freeze in fear, you're done for. Look at your surroundings and use them to your advantage."

Hermione did her best to absorb as much information about the training yard as she could in the brief time she had, but the scholar's words drew her back to attention, "Of course in a real battle etiquette and preparation mean nothing. You must think fast when on your feet."

Lupin smiled jovially at his two students and clapped his hands together, "Now begin!"

Hermione wasted no time and fired off a _reducto_ , confident in her power and eager to show her skill. For his part, Harry didn't even blink but as if by instinct blocked her _reducto_ with a powerful shielding charm.

He answered her with a stupefy. Hermione darted to the side to quickly avoid the stunning spell aimed at her head. The spell struck a tree and with a loud crack, fracturing the trunk. _The prince was powerful indeed_ , she thought, but she would keep that to herself. "Is that the best you can do, your grace? Your aim is terrible!"

Harry responded with a smile and aimed his want to attack. She drew up a _protego_ shield to block Prince Harry's _expelliarmus_. The shield rippled as it absorbed the brunt of the spell and remained strong, which Hermione noted with satisfaction. Again Hermione darted away from Harry, dodging another spell. She lost her footing and rolled onto the ground, but she quickly moved behind a large boulder she noticed earlier, just barely avoiding another _expelliarmus_ charm.

"Good use of terrain, Lady Hermione! There is no shame in using it as a natural shield!" Lupin called out to her.

She took a deep breath, thinking over her next move. Her concentration was again broken as she saw Harry moving around her hiding place from the corner of her eye. But he was not quick enough for her, she had a plan clearly formed in her mind. She darted out from behind the boulder, aimed at the prince, and cried, " _Avis_!"

While Harry was busy fending off a flock of attacking birds, she cast a disarming spell of her own. Just at the moment her spell would have struck true, Harry cast a burst of burning flame which scattered the birds. The collision of the raging fire as it met the disarming spell caused an explosion which knocked the prince off his feet.

He landed on the dirt with a grunt and Hermione darted forward. She stood above the prince with a smile of triumph, but then his eyes met her and he calmly said, "You celebrate too soon, _Expelliarmus_."

Her wand flew out of her hand and into his. Her triumph faded into disappointment and she extended her hand to help the prince to stand. "Well done you two! Nice work, Lady, using your _avis_ spell to create a distraction. But never assume anything in a battle, just because your opponent is fallen does not mean they are bested. Always be prepared for the next step. But all in all, a great first fight wouldn't you agree, my prince?"

"Yes! You fight well, Lady Hermione. Your spells have power behind them. That explosion gave me quite a bump," Harry laughed as he rubbed a growing lump on his head, "but your greatest strength seems to be your cleverness."

"Thank you, your grace. I'm sorry about your head,"

"No, don't let it bother you. This isn't my first bump on the head, or honestly, the last."

They all laughed, but Hermione continued to fuss over Harry. Lupin concluded the lesson and bid the two farewell, stating he needed to return to his research. The pair of them lingered on the training yard for some time. As the morning went on, the yard steadily began to fill with warriors and knights practicing their fighting and spellwork, the buzz of magic began to fill the air. In the distance, the pair spotted Prince Draco who was wrestling with the stocky Lord Goyle. Hermione couldn't help as a blush bloomed on her cheeks when Draco removed his shirt. She momentarily lost herself in admiring the toned muscles of Prince Draco's arms and abdomen. Harry coughed loudly and Hermione stammered and blushed in embarrassment.

"F-forgive me, your grace," she said.

"Don't apologize, Lady. You're not the first to lose themself in Malfoy's—ah— _charms_." Harry said.

He turned to face her, giving her a serious look. His eyes unnerved her, they were so clear and bright, she felt like she knew he would be the harbinger of bad news. Harry cleared his through once more and cast his eyes downward, "I—My Lady, I've noticed over the past weeks that you seem very close with Malfoy. It might not be my place to say this, but you are a friend, and I feel I must warn you against it."

Hermione frowned at him. She didn't want to hear this, not now. She didn't need someone's unsolicited advice that only served to validate the fears she herself had.

"Whatever you have between you. I fear that it cannot end well. Malfoy is arrogant and selfish, whatever is happening will surely end in heartache for you. Besides, his father would never allow him to associate with a lady of lower rank. He even looks down on everyone, including me."

Hermione was furious. Furious at his words. Furious that other people could see her worries and express her fears so clearly. "Forgive me, but how dare you imply that I am being used by him. That I can't be a good match for him. You may think you know him, but you don't know me. You don't know us. Whatever the future holds, I can handle this without your opinions, your grace."

Harry was startled by her anger and looked uncomfortable. He fidgeted with his hands and turned away from her. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to warn you; I don't think this will work. He's not right."

"Regardless of him being right, he is what I want."

Harry looked up at her. Her hair was a mess of wild curls and her cheeks burned red. She was determined and felt that she burned bright with conviction. Harry stood up and gave one last glance at Draco. He sighed and nodded.

"If you are determined, I won't say anything more. I'm sorry I offended you, Lady Hermione. Forgive me." With those words, the prince walked away, leaving Hermione with her thoughts.

* * *

As the year drew closer to the time of the harvest celebration, everyone from the common folk to the nobles busied themselves with working the harvest and managing its distribution. The King, princes, and advisory council were always busy and Hermione rarely saw her father or Prince Draco. At the king's insistence, even the scholars and warriors were encouraged to support the common folk who were reaping and tending to the harvest in the fields. Many workers who left the fields to become soldiers for the kingdom died or were unable to assist in the harvest. Despite the work, the time of rest was drawing near and on the eve of the harvest celebration, families lit roaring fires in their hearths and let them burn to ash to signify the end of the harvest.

After all the laborious hours of work, nobles and common folk alike gathered at Castle Hogwarts or in the other castles of great lords of Alban to light enormous communal bonfires whose flames stretched up to the sky and warded off malicious spirits. Hermione loved this time of year; she could feel the thrum of magic growing stronger as the barrier between worlds grew thinner. To her it felt like awakening from a long sleep, to see the world around her filled with new sensations and vibrant colors.

The people of Alban believed that around this time of year the barrier between the physical and spirit worlds broke and the dead and monsters walked the earth. To protect themselves guardian statues were placed outside houses and each family contributed wood for the communal bonfires, signifying the unity of the people of Alban.

The King held a grand feast and ball for the nobles and courtiers. Ancient tradition held that people would don disguises to frighten evil spirits, so everyone dressed in their finest costumes and masks. Hermione wore a gown of powder blue silk, so light and airy that she felt like she was draped in morning mist. Around her waist, she wore a girdle belt of beaten gold and encrusted in pearls, which shimmered in the candlelight. As she entered the ballroom, the musicians and bard struck up a jaunty song. Dancers gathered together to link arms and danced around the ballroom. As she bowed to her dancing partner, Hermione was surprised to see the masked face of Prince Draco, his silver eyes and hair giving him away. He took her hand in his and they danced around the room, much to the delight of the onlookers. "How refined their movements are," the crowd whispered, "The prince looks dashing and how beautiful the Lady is, like the faerie queen herself."

Hermione laughed in delight as Draco spun her around, his hand resting at her hip as he brought them closer together. She looked up into his eyes and saw that they shone just as bright as the stars of the heavens. She was so aware of his every touch, his warm hands at her waist, his warm body close to hers. What a blissful moment. They danced on with applause.

As the music ended they remained together, her hand still in his. "What a lovely dance, my faerie queen," Draco said and brought her hand to his lips.

They bowed to each other and Hermione moved to find a new partner for the next dance, but Draco tightened his hold on her hand. He gave her a wicked smile, "You have enchanted me. Parting from you now is such sorrow, Lady. Dance with me again?"

Excited titters came from the crowd as Hermione nodded. It was not customary for the prince to dance more than once with any lady. They danced the night away together, never leaving each other's side. Excitement gave way to gossip as the crowd tried to figure out who the Lady was who monopolized the prince's attention. He didn't look at or dance with any other lady for the remainder of the night.

Hermione realized he was making a declaration, letting the court know that they were for each other. All those days of hiding away in the shadows were done. She shined so brightly that night, so great was her bliss. Whatever the future held, they had made their declaration together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope everyone had a wonderful week. Stay safe!


	9. Chapter Nine

Hermione felt like she was living in a dream, after all those days and weeks of hiding away, the prince had publicly declared for her. She had been convinced that he would not, that she was just a fleeting fancy. She felt she would burst with joy and had barely slept that night.

She woke just as the sun began to rise over the horizon. The sky was dyed in purples, pinks, and orange and she could hear the soft birdsong coming from outside. Her parents were not yet awake so she crept to the sitting room and lit a small fire in the hearth with her wand. She sat back in an armchair and watched as light from the flames flickered across the carved oak walls, making the shadows twist and dance.

She sighed again and thought about the future, the prince may have chosen her—for now—but his parents certainly had not. She imagined that Lord and Lady Malfoy would not be pleased with their son's choice, but hoped that they would be open to being convinced. She knew well their reputation for snobbery and preference for old blood, the Malfoy family had been old, even in the days before the founding of Alban. But she wasn't a fool, she would prove to them that she was worthy of their son, worthy of a prince.

The sound of her maidservant calling out for her broke her musings and she returned to her rooms to ready herself for the day. When she joined her parents for breakfast she found the two of them in deep conversation, their food completely forgotten. They both looked up when they heard her enter the room, her father called out to her, "Hermione, sweeting, come here."

She took her place by her father's side and he took her hand, "There has been an attempt on Prince Harry's life, child."

Hermione felt as if she had been dropped into the sea, her stomach fell and she looked at her father with disbelieving eyes. "No, that can't be. They didn't succeed, did they? Is he…?"

"The prince still lives."

"And the assassin?"

"He has been killed by his own hand. Jumped from the prince's window. But the King called an emergency meeting. I must go, child. I am needed."

"Yes, father."

"I understand you are his friend but do not be worried."

Lady Granger, who was silent until now spoke up, "How can we not worry? The killer may be dead but someone else was responsible for this."

* * *

The morning after the ball Draco paid his parents a visit in their apartments. A multitude of thoughts swirled around in his mind. What did his parents think of his actions last night? What would his parents say? After weeks of worrying about being careful, he had publicly declared his interest in Hermione. He had gambled and hoped that he would be able to make his parents see things his way. If his parents didn't accept his decision, he hoped his earlier investments in his research and victories in battle could see him through to win the position of heir. As he saw it, once he was the heir he wouldn't be beholden to his parents and could make any decisions he saw fit. He just needed to bide his time, keep going, and he would succeed.

Draco found his parents still seated for breakfast, enjoying rashers of bacon, smoked fish, and honeyed oatcakes with fresh cream and fruits. Lucius was seated at the head of the table with Narcissa seated to his right. Lucius leaned into his wife and whispered something in her ear which caused her to blush and laugh. She took her husband's face in her hands and gave him a lingering kiss.

Many people at court saw the Malfoy's as cold people trapped in a loveless marriage. The match between his parents had been political, but love had followed nonetheless. His parents' affection for each other still warmed Draco's heart and made him hopeful that he too could be lucky to find love.

As the servant announced his arrival, his parents broke apart and his mother called out to him with delight. She rose from her seat to greet him with a warm embrace. His mother felt thin in his arms, no doubt she was worried about her father and himself. He too worried that the stress of the Declaration was just as trying for his parents as it was for him. His parents were strong, they had carried him far in life and he would soon take up their burdens and his own. He joined them in their meal much to the enjoyment of his mother. She doted on him, insisting that he add extra bacon and bread to his already full plate. "You must keep up your strength in these trying times. You work too hard, my little dragon."

As he obediently ate from his overfilled plate, she smiled indulgently at him and reached over to smooth his hair. His father gave her a look to which she simply replied, "I have a right to dote on him. I'm his mother. And he so rarely visits because he is always working."

Lucius sighed but nodded in agreement, " Indeed, there is no finer Malfoy man."

Pleased but still slightly nervous, Draco began eating again. An easy conversation continued until talk of the previous night's ball came up. Lucius couldn't help but disparage the Potter boy and marvel at the stupidity of the courtiers for being so easily drawn in by an idiot. Narcissa hummed in agreement, nodding along at the appropriate times, but Draco could tell she wasn't truly paying attention. She had heard this speech many times before. Both were drawn back to attention by the mention of someone new, "who was that girl you were dancing with, Draco. Everyone was talking about how you paid her so much attention."

Draco choked on his oatcakes and began to cough. His father frowned. Draco tried to ignore his parents' piercing gaze and took a calming breath, "She-She's the daughter of Lord Granger," Draco said, trying to sound nonchalant. She was the one who saved Potter and his idiot friend from being eaten by the acromantula.

"Indeed? It appears that she is quite a capable young woman."

Lucius took a bite of his food, chewing carefully and thinking over his son's words. "You know it is unwise to be seen favoring her. Her birth is too low. You need to set your sights on a more advantageous match. "

Draco could hardly contain himself, "Her father is in good standing with the King. She is being taught by the Earl of Estermont's closest friend and ally, and she is a close friend of the house of Longbottom and Abbot."

Narcissa placed her hand on her son's arm, trying to soothe him. "Draco, darling, calm yourself."

Lucius snorted in disbelief and said, "You don't have to list her accomplishments to me. She is a fine young woman, but she is from a minor house and a house that supports your rival, might I add. If you must have her, she will make a fine mistress, but I know you too well to believe you see her in that light. Draco, you need to be realistic. Don't throw away all your hard work."

"I am being realistic. We have powerful allies on our side, Parkinson, Nott, Zabini, Riddle. Plus half of the scholars employed by castle Hogwarts. You have the ear of the King."

"Yes, and McGonagall and Potter have the other. You know as well as I that the King favors Potter. He favored the boy's father, James, before him. But you have the chance to turn the King's favor and to do so we need the right allies."

"But if the King should choose me as heir, it will be because I have worked hard in my role as the prince, not just because I am a Malfoy and have the right connections and allies. Don't doubt my abilities, father."

"I never doubted you, son. You are more than I ever hoped for. I am proud to call you my son. Which is why I don't want to see you fall, not like this and not for her."

"Slughorn, Snape, and I are close to success with the draught of invulnerability. I will become heir through my means, not just because of your backing."

"But if your plans fail. We need a fallback. A powerful ally created through marriage can elevate you even further."

"Who would you have me marry then?"

"Perhaps Lord Bulstrode's daughter or one of the Greengrass sisters? Even better if we could broker a marriage alliance with Mordurm. Grindlewald's niece is quite comely and an alliance would mean peace. The King would place the crown on your head the day of your marriage."

Draco could tell he was getting nowhere, convincing his father would be a feat of its own. He had hoped that things would fall into place and once he was heir, once he was King, he could have it all. It would make his path easier and he could avoid any fighting with his parents.

"...which is why son, be realistic. The girl is beautiful, yes, enjoy her beauty to your heart's content. But know that I will never accept her as a daughter."

Lucius stood from his seat and made for the door, "Now if you will excuse me, I need to prepare for my meeting with ambassador Zabini." With those words, Lord Malfoy stood up, kissed his wife, and left the room.

Narcissa placed a comforting hand on her son's shoulder

"You know that everything your father—everything we do, we do for you. All our advice, all our hard work is so you can succeed."

"I understand that but your way isn't the only way."

"It may not be, but it's the proven way to power. You are young, but wisdom comes with age. Listen and learn. You will have other women and if you like her so much keep her by your side and out of sight."

For the moment Draco was cowed. He hadn't been able to convince his parents and felt like he never would. For now, he thought, this would be a secret he would keep from Hermione.

Just as Draco and his mother were finishing up their morning meal, they could hear shouting from the anterior room. Lucius emerged from his office, clearly annoyed, "By the Gods, what is all that shouting about? Can't we have peace in our own quarters?" A servant burst into the dining room, red-faced, and breathing heavily. "Your Grace, Lord Malfoy, the King summons you immediately to his chambers. I am to escort you both there now."

Lucius turned to Draco and raised a brow in disbelief, "Do you know anything about this?"

Draco for his part was just as confused. "No, father," Draco shook his head and turned to address the servant, "Is this about Mordurm? Has there been an attack?"

The servant gave Draco an odd look, one that belied nervousness and deep distrust, "The King did not give me leave to say, my prince. Only that you and Lord Malfoy must meet him at once."

Seeing that they wouldn't get any answers to their questions, the two men left to see the King. All three of the men were silent, Draco and his father walked side by side following the servant, who kept sneaking glances back at the two of them. They passed a cluster of courtiers who were loitering in the hallway, Draco caught a few of their whispers "Did you hear…? By the gods!…. Who would do such a terrible thing?…." Their whispers died as the two Malfoy men passed. The courtiers bowed respectfully, but the feeling of their eyes on him left Draco with a bad impression. Something felt wrong. Draco shook his head and tried to push the feeling away, he was surely being silly!

When they arrived at the King's apartments, the servant led them to the King's solar, the servant then asked them to wait before taking a knife from his breast pocket. He carefully pricked his finger with the tip of the blade and pressed his blood into a brick by the hearth. It took a few moments but everyone heard a "click" and the wall began to recede to reveal an empty passage. The servant then ushered them down the passage to a hidden chamber where the King was seated at the head of a table flanked on either side by other members of the advisory council. Lucius's usual seat to the left of the King was empty, but when he moved to sit the King held up his hand to stop him, "I'm afraid that this is not a meeting you are accustomed to Lord Malfoy."

"I beg your pardon, my King, but I do not understand."

Dumbledore looked weary, he gave both men a long searching look. He took in Lucius's defiance and confusion and Draco's unease. The King continued, "There was…an attack this morning, an assassination attempt was made against Prince Harry in his own apartments. Did you hear of this Lord Malfoy?"

Lucius's face was one of disbelief and outrage, "Assassins? Surely they were unsuccessful? But who would dare? The harvest celebration has barely passed, it is an affront to the Gods to harm one another during this time."

"Who indeed," Dumbledore said thoughtfully and he signaled for his servant to step forward. The servant placed a long object wrapped in silk before the King.

Dumbledore carefully unwrapped the object, a silver dagger with a hilt shaped like a serpent. Two emeralds glimmered from its eyes. The King lifted the dagger so everyone could see it clearly, "Fortunately for the people of Alban, the prince survived, the assassin was not so lucky. Before he could be apprehended he jumped from the prince's window. This dagger was on his person. Do you recognize it, Lord Malfoy?"

"Surely you don't mean to imply that I am the one behind this assassination attempt. That dagger could belong to anyone. Why would you believe it to be mine?"

A balding man with fiery red hair spoke up, "Well if not you then perhaps it belongs to your son? Snakes are on your coat of arms are they not?"

"How dare you!" Lucius cried with outrage, "That is your prince you are speaking about. You have no proof and no right to speak such slander against him or me!"

"The dagger isn't the proof, Lord Malfoy," Dumbledore said with a grave look, "There was also a letter found on the assassin."

Dumbledore took the letter from his robes and held it up again for all to see. "This letter charges the assassin with murdering Prince Harry for a sum of 1000 galleons to be paid in full on the news of the prince's death. There is no signature but the seal bears the Malfoy crest."

The room was silent, Lucius paled. Draco was in disbelief, this couldn't be right. His father may be cruel and calculating, but he would never be so sloppy as to hire an assassin and leave a trail that so easily pointed to a culprit. This seemed like it was staged, he was convinced someone had set them up.

King Albus's eyes shone bright with conviction, though he spoke softly his voice felt like a slap, "What do you say, Lord Malfoy? Prince Draco?"


	10. Chapter Ten

Draco took in the sight before him; the distrustful, angry, and downright gleeful expressions on the faces of various members of the advisory council sickened his stomach. The King stared blankly, coldly back at him. Draco always felt the King had been hard to read, and even more difficult to understand. At this moment though Draco understood that he really knew nothing of the King's mind. He felt afraid. Was this the moment of his fall?

Trying to keep his movements to a minimum, he scanned his surroundings. His eyes took in the cold hard stone on all four sides of the room with no windows. Floating candles filled the room with light, but cast eerie shadows across the walls and on the faces of the people in the room. The King was flanked on either side by a member of the royal guard. And Draco knew two guardsmen had been stationed at either side of the only exit behind him. He and his father were trapped. Not that either of them would entertain the idea of escaping, nothing created a sense of guilt like the accused fleeing. No, they were going to stand their ground and face this.

His father stood tall, back straight, and facing down the King as if he was facing an opponent in battle. Since Draco was a child his father had always been powerful and strong and now his father seemed to draw up all the strength he possessed. He fixed his face in an impassive expression, one that Draco mirrored. But Draco couldn't miss the shaking in his father's hands, that he now balled into fists. Draco too felt the outrage and the humiliation of this moment.

The King spoke again, his voice calm, "Have you nothing to say, Lord Malfoy? And you Prince Draco?"

The room quieted, all eyes focused on them. When Lucius spoke his voice was even, "What would you have me say, my King?"

King Albus did not speak. His blue eyes pierced the two Malfoy men with a long stare. He gave a small sigh and closed his eyes, as if weary as if disappointed.

"We would have you confess, Malfoy," a balding red-haired man spat, "you are nothing more than snakes, the pair of you."

Lucius ignored the red-haired man's comment, instead, he took a step forward and addressed the King. "You think me—us—your prince and your most faithful servant, guilty? My King please, see that we are innocent. Have we not served you faithfully for many years? The Malfoys have always been loyal to the country of Alban, to this land. There is no cause for us to commit such treason."

Madam McGonagall snorted, "No cause? You do not think we are so naive as to forget that if this assassination were successful, your son would have a straight path to becoming heir?"

"My family would never commit such treason and we would never devise a plot so wicked as this."

"So what plot have you been scheming then?" Another advisor asked.

Lucius looked down his nose at the advisor who shrank back in his seat, "Are you so ready to blame us? I can see that you have already decided that we are guilty."

"Do not act so blameless, Lord Malfoy. How many people have you sent to the dungeons and death, guilty before proven innocent? Why should you be any different?" the red-haired man said again, "My King, I urge you to throw these snakes in the dungeon. Let the royal guard get the truth from them!"

Draco could not contain himself any longer, "My King and council members, I can prove my family's innocence to you all. I will take veritaserum! Question me and you will see that the house of Malfoy has and will always be true to the crown and the laws of Alban."

Lucius looked to his son, his face was a mix of pride and anguish. Draco stepped forward to once again stand side by side with his father and placed his hand on the older man's shoulder.

The King turned to face Draco and for a moment, Draco thought he saw a twinkle in his eye, but it vanished before he could be certain, "Veritaserum, though powerful, is not an absolute truth. There are ways it can be resisted. The council will deliberate on this matter. For now, you and your father will be confined to your apartments. Visitors will be allowed, but I will station guards outside the rooms. This council is dismissed."

Four guards escorted Draco and his father back to their apartments. The courtiers lined the hallway, craning their necks to watch their prince and his father being treated like prisoners. Their whispers and suspicious glances followed them. The news of the failed assassination attempt had spread quickly and the rumors were sure to be out of control. A group of reds jeered at them. One fool even tried to spit on the prince, but he was pushed aside by the guard.

Once the doors of the Malfoy apartments slammed shut, the gravity of the situation crashed down upon Draco's shoulders. His mother rushed to embrace both men, "I heard about Prince Harry. Oh my dears, this will not be the end of us," she said with conviction, "I have sent messages to our allies. Severus and Nott will investigate this for us."

Lucius took his wife's face in his hands and gently kissed her forehead. She melted into him and they stayed like that for a while. Draco was grateful to his mother, she was already thinking ahead. Although they were trapped inside, he was certain that their allies would be able to find information that would prove their innocence.

"Father, Mother, I stand behind you," Draco said, breaking the silence, "we need to find out who the real hand behind the assassin is. This was a declaration of war against the house of Malfoy. Someone wants us to fall, and in the most horrific way possible."

Draco knew that his allies would be helpful, but he knew he needed to do more. There was something that he could do to clear his name and his father's name, but he knew he would need to humble himself. He needed to write a letter.

* * *

The following night, a guard came for Draco. It was late and most of the castle was asleep but the prince was ready. He had dressed himself in a simple but well-made tunic, with leather breeches and plain leather boots. He wanted to appear unornamented, simple, and above all else, honest. The guard handed Draco a roughly woven linen cloak to cover himself and they made their way to the bowels of the castle. They passed behind a tapestry which was hiding an arched corridor that was covered in swirling carvings of fish and sea monsters.

At the end of the corridor, Draco came face to face with the carving of the head of a giant sea serpent. It bared its fangs but its mouth was sealed shut. The guard took a dagger from his waist and cut his palm. He placed his bloodied hand on the monster's mouth and its jaws began to open, wide enough for the two of them to enter.

Draco found himself in a small empty chamber and standing before him was the King. Draco immediately fell to his knees and bowed in supplication. King Albus motioned to the guard to leave, then addressed Draco "You may rise. I was surprised, but hopeful when I received your letter Draco."

Draco stood and removed the cloak. He stood tall and locked eyes with the King, "I want to prove here and now my innocence and my father's innocence in this matter. Please use legilimency and see that someone else is setting us up to take a fall."

Dumbledore gave Draco a hard look, assessing the young man's conviction. Draco felt he could scarcely breathe but exhaled with relief when the King nodded. The old king stood in front of the son he fostered since the boy was a child. When the two locked eyes, Draco could feel the faint intrusion of the King in his mind. If he wasn't conscious of the fact that it was happening he never would have known that his mind was laid bare for the King to read his very thoughts. He thought of his father, proud and calculating but also loyal and brave. He also thought of his mother, shrewd and strong with a love as vast as the sea. He would establish their innocence.

The minutes dragged by as the King probed Draco's mind and after a long while Draco could feel the King's reach recede from his mind. When the King spoke, his voice was sincere, "You were brave to come to me like this," King Albus said, "I saw the love you have for this country but it pales in comparison to the love you have for your family. You are a worthy son and prince. I know your mind and I see your innocence, but I do not know that of your father."

"I will take the veritaserum at the trial and so will my father. Let him prove that he is innocent before the people. Let us regain their trust."

The king was silent for another moment then said, "I will allow it. You deserve the right to try and win back their trust, but people are fickle, as changeable as the wind."

"Those who matter to me will see and know that I and my family are true and loyal."

"And I understand you want to examine the assassin's letter. I can't let you take it from this room but I will allow you to see it now." The King took the letter from inside his robes and handed it to Draco who held it up to the light.

He scanned the letter, it was short and simple. He recognized the handwriting as his father's but knew that there were ways to spell and replicate handwriting. The parchment was of fine quality and showed that the writer was a person of means. Draco noticed a peculiarity in the image of the Malfoy crest in the wax seal. It showed a shield with two dragons flanked on either side and at the top of the shield two serpents twisted about each other, but the seal was missing something…

Draco looked up at the King, "This is not our family seal, or at least it hasn't been since my father and mother were married." Draco pointed to the top of the shield where the snakes were entwined, "At the top here, there should be a flower with five petals, to represent my mother. My father added it to our crest after they married. We've used that version of the crest ever since."

The King thought on this for a moment, "What an interesting peculiarity. I understand what you are saying, but your father could have used an older version of the crest for his seal, could he not?"

"It's unlikely, the flower has been on his seal since his wedding. It is possible that someone else could have been using an older version of the crest, but it wasn't my father."

"Your insight is interesting, but hardly proves anything. Nonetheless, I will take that into account. You have given me a lot to think about. For now, I ask that you remain in your family's apartments."

Draco bowed low, "As you wish, my King. Thank you."

With those words the two men parted, each had a lot to think about that night.

* * *

The assassination attempt was all anyone would talk about for the next few days. Tensions between the reds and greens grew even worse and fights were becoming a commonplace occurrence. The reds bemoaned the attack against prince Harry and the greens staunchly defended Prince Draco. Then it was announced that the Malfoys would be given a trial and a chance to prove their innocence. The King and council would accept the use of veritaserum and the trial would be held the following week.

Prince Harry for his part remained neutral, at the King's insistence, and he refused to acknowledge the rumors. Only his closest companions knew his true mind and the assassination attempt only caused the rift between the rival princes to grow. The courtiers whispered that Harry hated and distrusted Malfoy since childhood and that Prince Harry was too kind and honorable to think his rival would be capable of such a disgusting act of treason. In the minds of the courtiers, Prince Harry's silence was the mark of a man who was just and fair, a stark contrast to a villainous prince who would assassinate his rival.

Soon it became too difficult to tell the truth from the malicious rumors. False information traveled from person to person like a plague infecting the castle. Hermione hated hearing talk of the assassination when she spent time with Hannah and Neville. She had been outraged and horrified when she heard of the failed assassination attempt against Prince Harry. When she found out the accused was Prince Draco her outrage turned to dread. She was torn between her loyalty and friendship with Prince Harry and her feelings for Prince Draco. To her, Prince Draco seemed like a just man. He was the hero of so many battles. He worked hard for his people. But there were sides of him she did not know. She knew he wore a mask of politeness, but could a conniving and murderous intent also be hidden in his heart? He had secrets, she had for a time been one of those secrets. She knew he wanted the throne, but would he really be capable of killing his rival to obtain it? She wanted to believe in him, but she realized she knew very little about him.

What she knew was that he was kind, beloved of his friends and allies. She knew he cared for her. The smiles he gave her were so warm and contrasted with the cold politeness he gave to the court. His eyes held a passion that she saw when they were alone together. But she realized she saw him through the skewed lens of a lover. Logically the evidence pointed to him or a family member as the true master behind the assassin, but could she really believe that the man she cared for was so evil?

The day before the trial she was sitting at her writing desk. She was writing a letter of encouragement and affection to Prince Draco. As she penned the final words, Lady Granger entered the room and placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead.

"Who are you writing that letter to, sweeting? Are you planning on meeting with the young lady Abbot?"

"No, I was writing to… no one."

Lady Granger dropped the act of innocence and frowned, "At least think of a better lie, child. Has your infatuation with the prince caused you to forget your wits?"

Her mother gave her a sharp look. Hermione could practically hear her mother's thoughts and braced herself as her mother continued, "I know you care for him. We are all fools where the heart is concerned, but I don't want you to be caught in this mess. The Malfoy prince and his father will pay for their crimes. Don't let this lingering attachment pull you down with them. We must show our support for Prince Harry. "

"Mother, the King himself has not decided on the matter, but you already think they are guilty. We should wait until the trial."

"Trial or no, the people already chose their heir. We have to think about our family. We will find success in supporting Prince Harry."

"I can support prince Harry and still lo—care for prince Draco."

"Look me in the eye daughter and tell me that you think he is innocent. Look me in the eye and tell me that you can still love him if he turns out to be a murderer!"

Hermione looked at her mother with defiance in her eyes. She stood tall but when she went to speak, no words came out of her mouth. Oh, what a time for her doubts to come and cloud her mind. He is not guilty yet! She thought, but a cold voice in the back of her mind whispered that his innocence was not yet proven either.

Could she truly say that she cared for him, that she loved him even, if she couldn't support him now? Did she even truly care for him or was she just caught in the moment, in the passion of desiring and being desired. She didn't know anything. She crumpled the letter in her hands.

Her mother took Hermione in her arms and rocked her back and forth, "There, there, my sweeting. I knew you were a smart woman."

Hermione felt no comfort in her mother's arms, all she felt was confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


	11. Chapter Eleven

It rained heavily the week leading up to the trial. The seers claimed it was a message from the gods that proclaimed a negative omen. The court seemed to agree that the gods were displeased but what exactly their displeasure was about remained up for speculation. Many red supporters whispered that this weather was proof of the Malfoy's guilt. The greens countered that it was an omen showing the gods' displeasure at the false accusations against the house of Malfoy. The only certain thing was that there was an injustice that needed to be rectified.

Prince Draco grew tenser as the trial drew closer. He paced like a caged animal around his parent's apartments, walking back and forth, back and forth, never able to settle for long. Although he recognized that the King had been generous with confining his family to their apartments he still felt he had been wronged. Hadn't he been a good and loyal son? Would the King see the truth? He felt hopeful that the King seemed open-minded but then again could he be reading too much into his majesty's behavior. _Damn it all!_ He thought to himself.

His outward showing of distress irritated his father who likewise was weighed down with his own fears and anxieties. More than once, father and son would lash out at each other. Lady Malfoy always interfered, reminding them both that they were stronger united than divided. She always reminded them that they only had each other. And how true her words were, the incident had revealed that former "friends" had gone silent, abandoning them before they could be stained by the Malfoy scandal.

Draco lamented the faithless friend the young miss Granger turned out to be. After his meeting with the King, Draco had sent a letter to Hermione professing that he was innocent but understanding that his innocence was difficult to prove. He hoped that she at least would be impartial. He remembered how tense he felt when writing that letter. He felt as if he ran miles through the forest. He knew that he would lose the love of half the court but he hoped that she would not turn her back on him.

But when his owl returned, with his letter unopened his heart sank. He untied his letter from the bird's ankle, trembling with rage. Another friend had abandoned them, but this hurt even more because he cared for her. Out of all the courtiers, he had hoped she would take his side. He tried to understand, to see things from her perspective…. Her father had remained impartial, neither for the reds nor the greens, but her mother had gone to great lengths to ingratiate herself with the red supporters. He remembered the look of distrust on Lord Granger's face as well…Certainly, her family was no friend to house Malfoy. He understood that but he felt betrayed.

Perhaps, Draco thought to himself, it was better to realize this sooner than later. But he was still a fool and he wrote to her twice more, hoping that he weighed more in her heart. He wanted her to reply to him, to bring him some light in the darkness. But a reply never came, it seemed he was nothing to her anymore.

So he resolved that he would spend no more time chasing after her. He needed to focus on his family, focus on proving himself and his father innocent.

Two days before the trial a letter arrived from Lord Nott with promising news. Nott, along with ambassador Zabini and his son, and Master Severus had investigated the staff at Malfoy castle. They had found out that a kitchen boy and scullery maid had been bribed to steal an old seal of the Malfoy crest. The servants had then passed the seal along to an unknown man. Lord Nott had assured Draco that the servants would be brought to the trial to speak of their deceit. Draco and his father were relieved, this was a crucial piece of evidence they needed to clear their names. All hope was not lost after all.

* * *

The rain ceased on the day of the trial, but the dark grey clouds hung heavy in the sky. Draco woke early that morning feeling cold. He shivered and pointed his wand at the fireplace. The flames burst to life, filling his room with light. He stared blankly at the fire for some time, seeing but not seeing. A scratching sound at his window caught his attention. He looked out and saw an unfamiliar owl. He opened his window and took the letter from the bird who waited on his windowsill. He looked at the seal and saw the crest of house Granger. A shiver hand through his body as if his blood turned to ice. He was furious but deep in the pit of his stomach he felt giddy. He hated it. He sneered at the letter and ripped it open.

Her writing was small and neat, every loop and line was elegantly done. "My Prince, I know I do not deserve it but please forgive me. I have listened to the words of others but neglected to listen to myself. I was foolish and afraid, but I don't want to be so anymore. I should not have condemned you before you had the chance to prove yourself innocent. Whatever the outcome of the trial, know that you have a friend in me still. With deep affection, yours H.G."

Draco stared at the letter and before he knew what he was doing he threw it into the fire. He had wanted this, for her to reach out, but he was so angry and tired. She had the chance to believe him and she threw it back in his face. He didn't need this distraction now. He needed a clear head today. He conjured a fabric cloth and waved his wand towards the fire. Ashes flew through the air to land in a small pile in the fabric which he affixed with a cord and melted wax to stamp his seal. He tied the little bundle to the owl's leg and sent it on its way.

Draco to several deep breaths to try and focus on the task at hand. His anger morphed into doubt and pessimism. Even though Draco had been waiting for the chance to prove his innocence, now that it arrived he wanted to crawl back into his bed and lay there for a few hundred years. If he and his father were proclaimed guilty all would be lost. The years he spent learning, working, and fighting to become the perfect heir would have been for nothing.

Draco crawled back into bed, drawing the covers close about himself to ward off the cold. He lay there unmoving, trying to quiet his thoughts. He didn't realize he fell back into a listless sleep until his servant came to wake him for breakfast. His servant who was usually very chatty, was quiet this morning. Draco was thankful that he didn't have to force himself to put on a cheerful disposition this morning. As he left the room the servant turned and nodded to Draco, "Good luck today, my Prince." Draco nodded back and gave the servant a true smile. Draco felt heartened at the show of support.

He was the first to take his place at the table. His mother joined him soon after. She was dressed impeccably in a deep green velvet gown, trimmed with fur. Pearls adorned her neck and hood. She looked ever bit a Lady of the house of Malfoy. Despite the powder on her face, one could see a hint of dark circles under her eyes and frown lines around her mouth. The worry and stress of the past few weeks took their toll on her happiness. The warmth she had faded and now there was a coldness about her.

Draco reached across the table to take his mother's hand. Her smile was faint in return and she placed her other hand above his. She clasped her son's hands tightly in hers and brought their joined hands to her forehead and bent as if in prayer. Her skin was frigid to the touch. He should buy her a new pair of gloves, he thought to himself. He would buy something grand for both his parents if things turned in their favor today.

The food was placed before them, steaming porridge, berries, oatcakes, rashers of bacon, and soft warm bread with butter, smelled delicious but Draco didn't think he could stomach a single bite.

Lady Malfoy broke the silence, "May the gods be with us today, my son."

"The gods may be… but what of the King?"

Lady Malfoy sighed and put down the bite oatcake she was about to eat. "Yes, the King… I have a good idea of how the council members will vote but his majesty has always been hard to read."

She met Draco's gaze and gave him a piercing look, "I know you met with the King. I hope that whatever you said will have persuaded him to see us in a favorable manner."

"When we find out who did this. Who framed us…I will make them pay for the wrong they have done."

Lady Malfoy gave her son an approving look. Draco could see the rage in her eyes, "I have no doubt. I'll help you."

Draco smiled another true and happy smile.

Lord Malfoy joined his family just as mother and son were finishing their meal and managed only a few bites of food. He too looked tired and if truth be told, afraid. Draco hated seeing his father like this. Despite the veneer of practiced arrogance and superiority, he could see the cracks. The heavy lines on his forehead, the sallowness of his skin, the despair in his eyes. They were Malfoys. They didn't deserve this suffering.

Then a loud pounding sounded from the main doors. The guards knocked again and then a muffled voice came from outside, "It's time Lord Malfoy, my prince. The King and council have assembled."

The halls were empty as Draco and Lord Malfoy walked to the great hall. Guards flanked them on either side with one guard trailing behind. These were not the palace guards who watched their doors for the past weeks but the King's personal royal guardsmen. They wore polished steel armor with ruby-encrusted phoenixes on their chest plates and phoenixes on their helms. When Draco was a boy he wanted to join the royal guardsmen and never thought about becoming the heir. He longed for those simple times when he was a child. He had no worries then. But he couldn't look to the past now. He needed to look ahead. Victory or defeat lay ahead, not back.

As they neared the great hall, they could see it was packed with courtiers. The most important and influential were already seated inside. As the accused neared the entrance the courtiers outside turned to stare unabashedly and whisper. Draco spotted courtiers wearing green and each one filled him with a growing sense of support. He and his father were not entirely alone. He still was a prince to the greens and he knew that he needed to keep his mind positive.

When they entered the great hall he could see the King seated on his throne. The other members of the advisory council were seated on either side of him. Draco looked from face to face, many of the council wore red, a few wore green, but he noted that Lord Granger was devoid of either color. But the man looked coldly down at the accused, distrust in his eyes. As he neared the front he spotted Hermione and her mother. He noticed that Hermione wove a red and green ribbon about her hood, a show of support for him and Potter. She met his eye and gave him a cautious smile but he frowned at her and turned away. He thought of his spurned letters and hers that he had thrown into the fire. He regretted his haste and anger but decided to harden his heart. He didn't want to be made a fool of again.

He and his father stood before the King and bowed low. "You may rise Prince Draco, and you too Lord Malfoy," the King said, "you have been summoned today to give testimony in the affair of the assassination attempt on Prince Harry."

The King waved his hand and Master Severus moved forward carrying two vials of what Draco assumed was _veritaserum_. Both he and his father were handed the vials and the King addressed the court, "As you all know, the truth serum will ensure your honesty, but it is not without its drawbacks. After you give your testimony, witnesses will have the chance to speak. Now if you please, Prince Draco, we will start with you."

Draco downed the vial and within moments he felt light as if he had drunk one too many cups of wine. His head swam and he felt uninhibited and calm. He looked up at the King who wore a blank expression, "State your name for the court."

"My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy"

"Who are your parents?"

"My parents are Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Lady Narcissa Druella Malfoy"

"Describe the family crest of the house of Malfoy."

"The current rest of the house of Malfoy shows a checkered shield flanked by two dragons on either side. At the top of the shield, two serpents twist around each other and frame a flower with five petals."

Dumbledore paused and gave Draco a nod, "Thank you. Now we will proceed with the questioning. You have been called here today because you have been accused of hiring an assassin to murder a prince of the kingdom of Alban. How do you plead?"

"I am innocent, your majesty. I have never tried to have Prince Harry murdered by my hand or by anyone else's."

"Did you hire the assassin that tried to murder Prince Harry?"

"As I said before, I did not."

"Do you know who hired the assassin?"

"No"

"Were you involved in any part of the assassination attempt on Prince Harry?"

"No."

"Do you know anyone involved in the assassination attempt?"

"No"

Dumbledore once again held up the letter. He showed it to the crowd, "Did you write this letter?"

"No"

"Do you have anything else you wish to add in your defense?"

Draco looked at King Albus, "Your majesty, most honorable council members, and esteemed members of the court, I am innocent of this crime. My father is innocent of this crime. The house of Malfoy has and always will be loyal to the country and throne of Alban. If your majesty will inspect the seal you will see that it is the Malfoy crest, there is no denying it. But this version of the crest has not been in use since my father and mother were married. Look to our banners that hang in this hall, look at the flower. That same flower above the shield is missing in the crest on the letter. This letter is a forgery. The writer did not use the true crest of the house of Malfoy."

The King and council members nodded in agreement, "You speak the truth, the crest on this seal does not have a flower, just like you say."

The silence in the hall broke as the courtiers all began to whisper.

The King called for silence, then addressed Draco once more, "Do you have anything else to add?"

Draco then turned to face the courtiers. He earnestly bowed low to them, causing the crowd to gasp. A prince never bowed to his subjects before. As he rose he fixed an earnest expression on his face and said, "People of Alban, the Malfoy family is innocent. Harry Potter is my brother, not by blood but through the lessons we learned, the battles we have fought together, the days we worked to serve the great country of Alban. Hear me now, I Draco Lucius Malfoy, am innocent and pledge to find the true hand behind this crime and bring them to justice."

The crowd burst into a frenzy but they were silenced again by the King's voice. It was now Lucius Malfoy's time to speak. His father was instructed to drink the _veritaserum_ and his questioning began. The questions were the same as Draco's and his father's answers were the same. All through the questioning, the King remained impassive. The reds on the council still wore confident looks of disdain but the greens were hopeful. It would all come down to the testimony of the servants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Happy new year to you all! The trial will continue in the next chapter! :)


	12. Chapter Twelve

In a booming voice that filled the hall, the King called for silence once more and announced that the witnesses would be brought forth to give their testimony. This was the moment Draco had been waiting for. He held his breath and sent up a silent prayer to the gods to be merciful. _Please, please, provide us with the evidence we need to clear our names_ , he thought. Draco met his father's eyes and the older Malfoy nodded to his son. Draco could see the hope in his father's eyes. _Gods be good…_

A young woman was lead into the great hall with a member of the royal guard flanked on either side of her. She was dressed in the simple clothes of a scullery maid, and her gown and face were dirty from the time she spent in the dungeon. She trembled with every step she took and kept her face down. As she drew closer to him, Draco could hear that her breathing was ragged and she was sniveling as she barely contained her tears. He was surprised to find that mixed with his anger, he felt pity for her, he knew so well what it felt like to be brought so low.

As she stood before the king, the girl fell to her knees. The council looked upon the girl with a mixture of derision and doubt. The King's face remained impassive and he bid the girl to stand. When she stood, King Albus gave the girl a reassuring smile, "You will drink the _veritaserum_ and answer the questions. Do you understand, child?"

The girl nodded and reached her hands out to take the vial of truth serum from master Severus, which she quickly drank down. The effect was instantaneous, a serene look filled her face and her eyes took on a vacant and impassive look.

"State your name for the court."

"Juno Lyttlewood"

"You are in the employ of the Malfoy family as a scullery maid, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"How long have you worked for the Malfoy family?"

"I've worked for the Malfoy family for two years, since my twelfth name day."

"You are now fourteen?"

"Yes."

"You confessed of your own free will to Lord Nott that you stole the seal bearing the crest of the house of Malfoy."

"Yes."

"Tell the court what you told Lord Nott."

"I didn't know that I was doing wrong. I was tricked. The kitchen boy, Col, told me the Lord wanted the seal. Col said that Lord Malfoy lost his seal and needed a new one. I didn't think it sounded right…Why send a kitchen boy and scullery maid to do the master's bidding?… But Col insisted, said I would get dismissed. He said they would lock me in the dungeon. I did what I was told and they still locked me in the dungeon…"

The girl's voice quivered with sorrow but she continued, "Col was the one who was plotting. He's always doing something bad. Punish him! Please, your majesty, he made me do it!"

The King motioned to one of his guards who handed the girl a piece of cloth to dry her eyes. The girl took deep breaths and soon she returned to that serene state.

"How did you know where to find the seals?"

"Lord Malfoy has the old seals he doesn't use on display in the library. I see them every morning when I go to light the fires. They are so pretty, I just like to stare at them sometimes."

"You said that the seal you stole was old and was not used by Lord Lucius Malfoy."

"Yes, it is just like I said, Lord Malfoy said those seals are only for display. It's also my job to clean them daily from the dust since they haven't been moved from that room. The seal that Lord Malfoy uses currently is kept somewhere I don't know."

"So when you were asked to take the seal you took one of the seals from the library."

"Yes, those were the only seals I knew of."

"Thank you, miss Lyttlewood. Those are all the questions we have for you. Please stand to the side."

The King motioned to the guardsmen at the entrance of the hall, "Bring in the next witness"

Two more guardsmen brought in a wiry looking young man. He wore a plain shirt and breeches that were spotted with dirt, indicating this man has also spent time in the dungeons. His hair was mussed and the guardsmen held either of his arms to lead him forward as he struggled against them. "Let me go! I'm innocent!"

He dug his heels into the ground but that only caused him to stumble and fall. The guards lifted him to his feet and forced him to move on. When he saw the scullery maid standing to the side, his face grew red with anger and he screamed at her, "Curse you, you lying bitch! Curse you and your family."

The guards threw him to the ground and he quickly sprang up to try and run but was caught almost instantly. The guards held onto his arms as he looked defiantly up at the King. "You will drink the _veritaserum_ and answer the questions. Do you understand?"

"I'm not drinking anything you give me!" The man kicked up his feet to try and break free of the guards.

The king sighed and motioned to master Severus who moved forward with the _veritaserum_. The man spat at him but the scholar moved to the side to avoid the spittle. "Hold him still. Open his mouth," master Severus said in a dispassionate voice.

One guard took hold of both of the young man's arms, while the other forced his mouth open. Master Severus poured the clear liquid into the man's mouth and made sure he swallowed all of it. In a heartbeat the man's face took on the same serene look like the girl, he no longer struggled but the guards still held him.

"State your name for the court," the King said.

"My name is Nicholas Culpepper."

"You are also called "Col" is that correct?"

"Yes, I prefer it."

"You are a kitchen boy in the employ of the Malfoy Family, is this correct?"

"Yes."

"How long have you worked for the Malfoy family?"

"Five years."

"Did you order miss Lyttlewood to steal the seal for you?"

"Yes, I did tell her to take the seal. She was to keep her big mouth quiet."

"Why did you choose miss Lyttlewood to help you take the seal?"

"I didn't care who helped me to steal the seal as long as I could have it. I needed someone who knew the inside of the castle and where to go."

"It seems like you put a lot of thought into this. What were you going to use the seal for?"

"I wasn't going to use it for myself. I met a man at the pub when I went out drinking. When he found out I worked at castle Malfoy he said he would pay me a bag of galleons to steal the Malfoy seal for him. He told me he needed someone who had access to the castle."

"Do you know who this man was?"

"No, I never saw his face. He kept it covered by a cloak."

"Did the man tell you what he wanted with the seal?"

"He never told me anything like that just that he needed the seal."

"Are you still in contact with this man?"

"No, he disappeared after I gave him the seal."

At the man's words, the King turned away, "that will be all for the questioning. Guards, you will escort the witnesses back to the dungeons to await their sentencing."

The young man no longer struggled but the guards kept their hold on him as he was lead out of the great hall. The girl followed after from a distance, with the guards still flanked at her side. As they were being taken away the girl turned to cry out, "Please your majesty, have mercy. I didn't know what I was doing!" She began crying anew and her sobs echoed in the hallways until they slowly faded away.

Draco couldn't help but feel for the girl. Stealing was punishable with the loss of a finger or an ear, but in a serious case like this death wouldn't be unusual. The girl had been a pawn, frightened, and foolish. The heavier sentence would fall to the young man. He wondered at the young man's words, a cloaked figure… someone was conspiring against the house of Malfoy, but the true master was still a mystery. Nott and master Severus were investigating into the matter and now surely after the trial, the King would too.

King Albus's booming voice once again filled the hall, "The council and I will deliberate on the evidence presented by the Prince, Lord Malfoy, and the witnesses. The court will adjourn for the day and reconvene for the verdict tomorrow. Escort the prince and Lord Malfoy back to their apartments."

Draco let out a deep breath, he raised his eyes to the King, staring intently at him as he and the council disappeared into a room adjacent to the great hall. _Please_ , he thought, _please_. The courtier's eyes followed him as he and his father we being led out of the great hall. The courtiers buzzed like bees, whispering to each other. Draco tried his best to block out their noise. He didn't want to know what they thought, all he cared about was what the King and council thought.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione. Her expression regretful but purposeful, he could tell she wanted to speak to him. She tried to move toward him, to catch him before he left, but her mother grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He felt a spark of anger but he crushed it and pushed it deep down inside his heart. He told himself he didn't care.

His mother had been in attendance and walked back with her husband and son. She took Draco's hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "All will be well, my dragon," she whispered to him.

Once they returned to their apartments Draco felt like he could breathe again. He told himself the worst was over but he wasn't prepared for the agony of waiting. His father and mother retired to their rooms. But he continued his pacing, back and forth. His mind played out all the possibilities, innocence, guilt, imprisonment, and death. He shuddered, _please don't let it come to that_.

As the day faded into evening, a servant announced that master Severus had come to speak to him. He met the scholar in his study. "Thank you for your help, master." Draco bowed his head to the older man, "I would be lost without your help and Nott's and Zabini's."

"You have been a fine prince. I would hate to see your head on a spike."

Draco tried to laugh but couldn't quite bring himself to find the humor in the situation. "Do you think we will be found innocent?"

"The testimony of the servants helped. Of course, certain members of the council will point out the fallibility of _veritaserum_."

Draco sighed and cradled his face in his hands. Of course, there would be opportunistic council members who saw this as the perfect opportunity to get rid of a powerful rival.

Master Severus continued, "although I am impressed. For someone as arrogant as you, your highness, your show of humility was perfect."

"It wasn't a show, not this time. I was in earnest. I will find out who did this to us and Prince Harry. They will pay with their life, you can rest assured."

"What a kind and devoted brother. I don't doubt your resolve. I hope that I will never be at the end of your wand, my prince."

"You have nothing to worry about, master. But tell me, have you made any headway into your investigation on that cloaked man?"

"Not yet. We don't have much information about him. We started by investigating the gold he gave to the kitchen boy. The coins are older and definitely Alban gold. The coins were minted when Armando Dippet was just crowned king, as we can tell by the images on the coins. The cloaked man is an agent working with our enemy. I believe the true master is someone from this country or connected to someone in this country. They have a lot of wealth, possibly they are of the nobility. We've been asking around the local pub that kitchen boy frequented and some people have seen that cloaked figure. He had been skulking around town for a few months."

"Did you speak to the innkeeper?"

"We did but the innkeeper doesn't know anything beyond the fact that the man was rich. The cloaked man kept to his rooms when he wasn't at the pub. He never saw his face. We will keep investigating, my prince."

"Thank you, master Severus. See if we can interrogate that kitchen boy too. Find out what else he knows about this cloaked figure, his voice, his manner of speaking, anything that might give us insight into who he is."

"Very well, my prince." Master Severus bowed and took his leave.

Draco was once again left with his thoughts. He wanted to go outside, go flying, nothing could ease his mind like racing around the sky on his broomstick. He realized he took the easy freedoms he once had for granted.

Close to the midnight hour, an owl tapped at his window. Curiosity ran through him, surely master Severus couldn't have found new information so quickly. He recognized the bird as the tawny owl that delivered Hermione's letter to him. A shock of anger hit him, what could she want to say to him now? He stared at the letter, torn between opening it and not. He thought about Hermione's laughter, her sweet kisses, and the deep brown eyes he lost himself in so many times. He thought of those eyes turning to hatred and his hand stilled. No, he didn't want to see that. This time he didn't bother burning her letter, he sent it back unopened.

Draco spent his night tossing and turning in bed. He had only managed to sleep for a few restless hours and once again woke up as the first rays of light started to shine over the horizon. Today was the day.

Draco didn't leave his chamber until the servant announced that the time to hear the verdict had arrived. The Malfoys left their apartments together to meet their future in the great hall. All eyes were on them, but Draco saw nothing. The world melted away and all he could see was the King, seated on his throne with the council members surrounding him.

He and his father bowed low before the King. When they rose, Draco saw a bright twinkle in the King's eye. "Esteemed members of the court. The council and I have given much thought to the testimony and evidence presented to us. We have reviewed the evidence presented to us and we have decided that Prince Draco Malfoy and his father Lord Lucius Malfoy are innocent of the crime of plotting the assassination of prince harry. The young girl, Juno Lyttlewood was also found to be a pawn in this scheme and is likewise innocent. Nicholas Culpepper will lose an ear for his part in the plot, although minor, he did conspire and succeed in stealing from his employer. That is all, this court is adjourned."

Draco felt weak with relief. He felt tired like he had just fought in a duel. His hands were shaking, but he was found innocent. He was free. He threw his arms around his father and embraced him. The two Malfoy men were joined by Lady Malfoy and their friends and supporters. The greens would celebrate tonight.


	13. The Phoenix Court: Chapter Thirteen

The Greens had an unending celebration the days following the trial. Draco lost himself in rich food, fine wine, and other debaucheries. During those days rumors spread throughout the court that the Dragon Prince had chosen a new favorite from amongst his supporters, the lovely Astoria Greengrass. It was said that the young woman captured the prince's eye at a celebration party and had hardly been away from the prince's side since. The court had not yet forgotten the prince's old favorite, the Lady Hermione. Some pitied her for being cast aside by the prince so quickly. Others remarked on her absent support for her lover during his time of need. Still, others simply wished her to find a more faithful and devoted lover, perhaps from amongst the Reds.

Hermione still received pitying looks weeks after the Astoria Greengrass rumors began to spread. Autumn had faded into winter and Hermione tried her best to ignore the court. She would insist to anyone who would listen that rumors were nothing but the musings of bored courtiers, sniffing around for gossip. But they were getting harder to ignore as more and more people claimed to see the new lovers ensconced in private corners of the gardens.

Her friends amongst the Greens seemed to have forgotten about her as well. Pansy Parkinson didn't return her invitations for walks about the palace gardens. Daphne Greengrass only sent her polite apologies and insistence that they meet "some other day". But that day never came. Hermione tried not to let it bother her and she told herself that she should have expected this. She did not outright abandon prince Draco in his time of need, but she didn't show her outright support of him either. Loyalty was sacred to the Greens, they staunchly stood by his side, defending the Prince's honor against the Reds. The Greens, unlike her, had stayed loyal. All other sins could be forgiven, but to betray their trust was to lose it forever.

She had regretted her rejection of the Prince, she thought about his letters and what he must have written to her. She wished she kept an open mind and read them at least, instead of losing herself in her doubts. But at the time she was so afraid, she cared for Prince Draco, but deep down she was afraid that he could have been guilty and afraid for her reputation. She pondered over her regrets and thought, and thought, and thought. The words that seemed to come to mind were always "if only" but what good was that? She needed to move forward, but she didn't want to let go.

In her mind, the prince was being dramatic. She thought about the ashes of her letter he had returned to her. At the time she was sad and just a little ashamed, but now she was furious. It was unfair! How could he expect her to stand beside him when all the evidence pointed to him being guilty? She never even accused him of anything! She never even spoke to him, just sent back his letters… unread. If she could only explain herself… but he didn't give her a chance. He was being too stubborn.

Perhaps she should just give up, if the rumors were to be believed (which she refused to do) he had already given up on her. Maybe this is what their relationship really was, just passion that burned hot and then dissipated with the smoke. Now they were left with the ashes, nothing substantial but the memory of his burning kiss.

But she had loved those kisses, his sinful lips on hers, desire burning in his eyes. His lips devoured her, caressed her, and the look he gave her that said he would love to kiss her in other places as well… _Oh!_ … She would never feel his kiss again.

Hermione abruptly stood up from the chair she was sitting in, her book falling to the floor. She slapped her cheeks to wake herself from her musings. She needed to stop thinking about him or she would make herself more miserable. Hermione looked out the window at the grey sky...she should get some air.

* * *

Winter had come to Alban and the palace gardens were cloaked in frost and snow. Madam Sprout had enchanted the gardens to never wilt or die, even in the harshest weather. Her magic created an ethereal scene of vibrant greens covered in sparkling snow. The sight took Hermione's breath away. She pulled her cloak tighter around herself and set off towards the maze. As she moved through the labyrinth of twists and turns she heard laughter and joyful voices. She picked up her pace and a hedge began to open before her to reveal a small clearing. Four figures were engaged in a snowball fight. Two men and two women, Hermione recognized the thick dark hair and realized that Daphne Greengrass was one of the players.

Hermione realized that she stumbled upon a group of Greens, much to her irritation, a nervous feeling bloomed in her gut. Why should she be afraid of them? She told herself, she hadn't done anything to them.

Just as she was debating turning around and fleeing, she caught sight of an errant snowball headed in her direction. She was a moment too late to dodge it and it hit her on the shoulder, covering the collar of her cloak in snow.

Daphne, wearing an emerald green cloak lined with sable fur, ran up to her. As she got closer, Hermione realized it wasn't Daphne after all. This woman was the spitting image of Daphne from afar but as she drew closer Hermione realized that this woman must be her sister Astoria, "Oh my, I'm so sorry!" Astoria said, "My lady are you alright?"

A man cloaked in black yelled out to the younger Greengrass sister, "Astoria, you need to work on your aim. Unless you were trying to attack the hedge, which in that case you are quite the marksman."

Astoria's face colored red and she spun on her heel to shout at her companion, "Shut up, Zabini."

Astoria turned once more to fix Hermione with an apologetic smile and began to brush the snowflakes from Hermione's cloak. _So this is his new love_ , Hermione thought to herself, _how beautiful she is. Her eyes shine like stars._

Hermione just stared for a moment longer before breaking herself out of her musings, "Thank you, my lady. You are too kind but I'm alright. I'm sorry to spoil your game."

"You didn't spoil it. I spoiled your cloak. Would you like to join us?"

Astoria seemed oblivious to the awkward silence that followed. The other Greens, Blaise, and two others Hermione didn't recognize, stared back at her. Their faces seemed to indicate that they wished Astoria had not invited her to join them.

"Thank you, my Lady, but I'm afraid I must decline. You already have an even number I would hate to create an unfair advantage for whatever side I play with."

"You needn't worry. Zabini told me that Prince Draco would be joining us soon."

Hermione was taken aback by the air of welcome and kindness in Astoria's face. _This was the one who had replaced her…_ "Oh no, no. Thank you, but I'm sorry, I completely forgot that I have a meeting with master Lupin. It was so wonderful to meet you, but I'm afraid I have to go."

Without giving Astoria the chance to respond, Hermione turned on her heels and briskly walked out the direction she came. As she was leaving she could hear Blaise's loud voice, "Are you an idiot, Tori? Don't you know that's that Granger woman? Draco wouldn't want his former lover around after what she did."

"Really!? She's Lady Hermione? The one that everyone was talking about…but she seems so…"

Hermione didn't stick around to hear the rest of what Astoria thought of her. She had made a mistake, the air in the gardens hadn't improved her mood at all. She needed to get as far away from this clearing as possible. In her haste, she lost track of the path she was taking and ended up at a dead end. Frustrated and cold, Hermione kicked the hedge. She soon found out that magical plants did not take kindly to such abuse as it swiped at her with one of its branches. Hermione dodged the branch coming for her face but didn't notice a smaller branch had wrapped around her ankle. She tripped and fell flat on her face.

"Ouch! Damned hedge!"

Hermione rolled over in the dirt and rubbed her cheek and nose. An amused snort sounded to her right and she angled her head to see the very prince she was so keen to avoid.

Embarrassment colored her face red as she jumped up and into a hasty bow, "Your highness. What a pleasure to see you again after so long. I-"

"Pleasure, is that what you call it? And here I thought you were going to run away. Again."

Hermione's blush darkened but this time with anger. Did he really need to rub her mistakes in her face? She took in the sight of him. His expression was cold, but his eyes burned with restrained anger. He seemed like a different person, cold and sharp like a dagger.

"Please, my Prince. Let me explain. I know I have done you wrong. I made a mistake-"

He snorted again, "I'm sorry my Lady, but I find your treatment of me was more than some trivial "mistake". But I have moved on now my Lady, there is no need for you to explain yourself. I see now that your feelings for me were less than I thought."

"That is not true. I still care for you. I was just scared, scared for my reputation, and blinded by my family's words. I know that was selfish. I wish I had the courage to listen."

"Well, let us both hope that you find your courage before you find your next lover. I would hate for them to be just as disappointed as I was."

He strode past her without another word. Hermione was filled with sorrow and rage. She hated herself at that moment. She hated that she couldn't stand tall, she hated that she had begged him. She didn't know what she was doing. She wanted to make things right, to have him smile at her, kiss her, love her again. But for all her wits, she was just a fool when it came to love.

* * *

When she arrived at the library to meet with Master Lupin, she was surprised to see Prince Harry and Sir Weasley sitting with the scholar. Hermione bowed and greeted the prince who looked exasperated. Sir Weasley ignored her and continued speaking, complaining in Hermione's opinion, as she took a seat next to Master Lupin.

"I can't believe that our King thinks that the Malfoy's are innocent. _Veritaserum_ means nothing and those witness testimonies were barely evidence."

Weasley looked desperately between Harry and Master Lupin until Prince Harry finally spoke. "How many times are you going to say this Ron. The King has already decided and even I think the whole assassination plot was just…odd."

"What do you mean odd? Old Lord Malfoy and his son are obsessed with power! There is nothing odd about them wanting to kill their rival."

"No, I mean odd in how they would go about killing me. I thought Malfoy would want to kill me himself. Start a duel in the training yard and make it look like an accident... Not pay someone to assassinate me. We've been pitted against each other since childhood. He would want to be the one who overcame me by his own effort."

"What's the difference, Harry? Pay someone to kill you, actually kill you… either way, you're dead. Don't tell me you want the _honor_ of being killed by that snake?"

"Don't be an idiot, Ron. Paid assassination doesn't seem to be the way Malfoy would solve his problems. "

"Fine, whatever you say, my Prince, then it was old man Malfoy."

Harry laughed and shook his head clearly not convinced.

"Show some respect, Sir Weasley," Master Lupin chided, "they may be snakes, but Lucius Malfoy is a Lord and his son is a Prince. They could have your hands cut off for slander."

Weasley looked horrified and rubbed his wrists as if just the thought of it pained him. Lupin turned to Hermione, "You've been awfully quiet, Lady Hermione. The children weren't upsetting you were they?"

"We're not children!" The two men said in unison.

Hermione gave them all a weak smile. In truth, their talk did upset her. She wanted to defend Prince Draco, but again she didn't do it, "No I'm just thinking about the–the elemental stone…"

Lupin didn't look convinced but he didn't press her, "Still thinking about the elemental stone?"

"It's just so fascinating that we can have such a connection with an object like that. We give it our energy and we gain power in return."

"It's not so unusual. Working with a familiar or spirit is a similar exchange."

"But that is living magic. These stones are not alive."

"What makes you think they aren't alive, miss Granger? Just because they are rocks? All things in this world and beyond are saturated with a powerful energy. That energy gives the spark of life. Look at our oldest legends, our blood came from the sea, our bones from the trees, and our flesh from the earth. The spark of life was the fire, the energy from the gods and spirits. The very energy that also gives us our magic."

"But those are just myths, Master. Children's tales passed down from a time when people were trying to make sense of a strange world."

"But all myth grows from a seed of truth, miss Granger. You just need to look closely at the stories. If you don't believe me, I will talk with his grace, Lord Black, see if he will lend me the stone again."

"Oh! That would be wonderful. Thank you, master Lupin!"

A loud yawn interrupted Hermione's joy, "Bo-o-oring… I'm tried of all this talk of children's tales and rocks. We were having a serious discussion about Harry's security."

This time Hermione did speak up, "No, Sir Weasley, you were alone in your "discussion" on your conspiracy theories against the house of Malfoy. If the King and the council have found him innocent then we have no right to question Prince Draco. Or are you saying you know better than the King?"

Weasley didn't respond but fixed her a glare. Hermione ignored him and instead bid prince Harry and Master Lupin goodbye before leaving. The last thing she heard was Sir Weasley's disgruntled voice, "She needs to sort out her allegiances."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hermione and Draco. :( Thank you for reading and I would love to hear what you think!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Draco was tired. He had been working in the potions laboratory since before dawn, which had been hours ago. He observed the bubbling cauldron he had been watching and assessed the contents. The brownish-green potion bubbled and hissed. It was time to add the final ingredient. Carefully he added the ground thestral hair and watched as the potion turned a dark grey. Sweat dripped down his brow as he concentrated stirring the potion counter-clockwise, counting thirty stirs. The potion bubbled up, releasing acrid steam and Draco stepped back. _All is well so far_ , he thought to himself.

He had spent the morning working with Master Severus and Master Slughorn on the invulnerability potion. Each iteration of the potion continued to be a failure. True, it provided a boost in strength to the drinker, but it failed to provide the natural protection that Draco was hoping for. Draco noticed early on that the potion worked better with certain elemental affinities than others. He had insisted on including ingredients that would benefit all the affinities, but still, nothing worked.

Even Master Severus, who was renowned throughout the country of Alban as a potions prodigy, was unable to develop a successful formula. Draco knew the masters were humoring him. They had long since given up hope of success. The only thing that kept them busy with their cauldrons was their loyalty to the prince and the financial backing from the crown and the house of Malfoy.

Draco felt more urgency for success now than he had ever before. If only that damned assassination attempt didn't happen. Master Severus still had no information on the true hand behind the crime, but the Greens had a well-connected network of informants. _Some information would turn up_ , Draco thought, _it had to_.

Now that there was peace between Alban and Mordurm, there were whisperings in the court that the King was coming close to announcing his intent to hold the Declaration ceremony. Draco wouldn't miss his chance to prove himself with this potion. After the assassination trial, he knew his reputation had fallen far. He wouldn't let Potter steal the chance to become heir from him. Draco knew he would make a good heir and one day a great king, better than Potter with his flippant attitude.

Draco stirred the bubbling liquid again and lifted the stirring spoon, letting the potion fall back into the bubbling brew. The potion had thickened and lightened in color to a dull grey. This one is promising, he thought. The lightened color indicated the thestral magic was being absorbed into the ingredients.

He summoned a glass vial from the cupboard and dispensed a spoonful of the liquid into the container. He would test this out later in the training yard. Satisfied with his efforts, Draco slumped down onto his stool and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He wanted a bath and a nap, but that would have to wait until after the afternoon's training session. He groaned and cradled his head in his hands.

The sound of the door opening caught his attention and he looked up at the concerned face of Master Slughorn, "Ah! Prince Draco, still hard at work? You should rest. You have been working harder than Master Severus and I combined. Go eat and I will watch over the potion."

The older man nudged the stirring spoon from Draco's hands and sent him on his way. Draco didn't want to eat but knew he wouldn't fare well in the training yard unless he ate something. He didn't want to faint from exhaustion. The courtiers would just love that story. He could hear their voices now, "See how weak he is!?"

"A gust of wind could strike down our prince!"

Draco tried to clear his mind from his musings. As he made his way to his quarters he was accosted by Blaise and the lady Daphne's younger sister. He groaned internally and wished he never listened to Blaise's harebrained idea that pretending to court the Lady Astoria would boost his popularity. Eyes followed the pair as they approached. Draco could already hear the new rumors being created.

Blaise bounded up to Draco with a huge grin on his face, "My Prince! You look terrible!"

With exaggerated motions, Blaise looked around and eyed a group of courtiers who had stopped all movements and had their eyes pinned on the prince and his companions. Blaise turned back to prince Draco and said in a louder than natural voice, "Have you not been sleeping well highness? Has _something_ been _…_ keeping you awake these past nights?"

It was a comical act but the courtiers ate it up. A frenzy of whispers began anew. Draco suppressed a groan. In truth, he didn't think it was bad that such rumors were spreading, but he found it annoying. Blaise was right, being connected to an old and powerful family like the house of Greengrass would only bolster his own status among the Greens and the courtiers who avoided affiliations with either side. Before the scheme, the pair of them only spoke briefly. Astoria was a beautiful woman, but even she herself didn't show much interest in pursuing a relationship with the prince beyond friendship.

Blaise looked from the courtiers to the prince with glee and Astoria scoffed. "We are not here for your amusement, Zabini. Really this is all very embarrassing." Astoria bowed low and turned to Draco, "Apologizes, my prince."

Draco nodded to Astoria and pushed past Blaise, "That was a bit much, even for you, friend. Why must you act like such a fool?"

A lazy smile grew on Blaise's face as he pretended to be deep thought, "Oh, it's not that I "must" but that I want to. These courtiers are greater fools than I… Anything you do sets their tongues wagging. It's most amusing."

"I'm glad someone can find the humor in this situation."

Blaise slapped his back and laughed, "You could do with some laughter, my prince. Or at least some sweet wine. You look so dour all the time. You are a free man! The talk of the court!"

"It's not the kind of talk that I like."

"Give it time. Rumors of the prince courting the daughter of a powerful family will help you."

Astoria gave Blaise an exasperated look, "This is the first scheme of yours that doesn't seem to be working out how you wanted Zabini. Well, honestly, I think only I've seen the benefits. Since these rumors started I certainly have been receiving more attention from eligible suitors among the courtiers. Strange isn't it? One becomes more popular when one is perceived to be unavailable."

Draco gave a mirthless laugh, "People always want what they can't have."

Astoria paused for a moment and studied Draco's face, "Including you, my prince?"

"Especially me."

Astoria went quiet and frowned. Was he worried about the throne? Or…did he still miss that Granger girl. She sighed and looked at Blaise who shrugged and turned away, humming a jaunty tune. Her frown deepened. At this moment she was tired of both of them, one too giddy and the other too sad, "Zabini is right. I think you need wine."

"Yes, yes, wine it is then. But all self-deprecation aside, thank you Lady Astoria. You and your family have my gratitude."

"Of course. We all want to see you as the heir of Alban."

"Hear, hear!" Blaise said in agreement.

Draco smiled at that, thankful he was not alone.

* * *

After forcing down his midday meal of flaky steamed fish in a rich butter sauce, warm bread, and vegetable pottage, Draco made his way to the training yard. The guardsmen and knights had already completed their training in the morning and only a few still lingered about. In the distance, Draco spotted Theo Nott's dark hair. His friend was shooting arrows, one after the other hit their mark with deadly accuracy. Lord Theo looked very pleased with himself. "Every day you get better, my friend," Draco called out to him, "one day you won't even need to keep your eyes open and you will still hit your target."

Theo turned and bowed to Draco, "Such praise, you are too kind my prince."

"I wanted to get on your good side today since you will be attacking me, three on one with Goyle and Crabbe."

"Ha! I'm glad I'm not you. I can still feel Goyle's punch… Or was it Crabbe? That night is still a blur for me," Theo winced and rubbed his head, "but really, Draco why do you insist on testing that damned potion yourself. Have someone else do it for you."

"Last time my potion made me vomit from the first sip. I doubt that being a test subject would endear me to anyone, especially when they are cleaning up their own sick in the training yard after being punched by Goyle."

"Well, you know best. You're the prince," Theo said still looking skeptical. He slung his bow about his shoulder and followed Draco to the dueling fields.

Crabbe and Goyle were already waiting for them. The pair had wasted no time and were busy wrestling each other, trying to push the other out of the dueling circle. Both men were evenly matched and neither budged an inch. As entertaining as this was, Draco was eager to test his potion. He called out to them, "My Lords, you are evenly matched. Let's call this particular session a draw and move on to the main event."

The two men sprang apart and bowed low. "Yes, my prince," they both murmured with a look of disappointment.

"Right, you know how this goes. Theo, you and Crabbe will attack with your wands, Goyle with your fists. As much as I enjoyed being pummeled by you lot, let's not make it so boring this time, put some strategy in it."

Draco took the potion from his pocket and uncorked the vial. As he lifted the potion to his lips he heard Goyle whisper, "Ten galleons says he vomits again."

Draco made a rude gesture towards Goyle and rolled his eyes before downing the potion in one gulp. It was thick and bitter and left him wishing he could have a goblet of wine. He felt a shiver run up his spine as the potion flowed through his body. Draco felt energized and stronger. He moved his weight from foot to foot, so far it was working just as the others had, but thankfully no vomiting. He whipped out his wand and prepared himself for defense against his attackers.

"Let's start!"

Theo moved first, firing off a burst of flame. Draco reached out and grabbed at the fire. He felt the warmth of the flame in his palm and it felt as if he was touching warm water, no burning. This was an expected result from his bond with the Phoenix spirit, so that didn't mean much to him. "Less fire, Theo!"

Without warning, Goyle moved from below and sprang up to punch at Draco's head. He moved his head out of the way but neglected to dodge Goyle's other arm as it punched him in the stomach.

"Ooof!" Draco fell to his knees, the wind momentarily knocked out of him. The shock subsided and Draco realized he felt no pain. He was able to spring back up from a punch that he knew would have left him on the ground… could this potion be working?

A blast of ice shot at Draco and it connected with his arm. He felt the burning cold and numbness in his arm. He saw his flesh turn from red to blue then fade slowly back to normal. It was working!

The duel went on for a quarter of an hour, with Draco successfully healing from various injuries. It wasn't pure invulnerability. He wanted nothing to harm him, but it was a start.

The test hit its crescendo when Crabbe cast a reducto spell. Draco didn't bother to dodge and tried to catch the spell in his hand. What an overconfident fool he was. Draco felt the impact and the pain. It rippled through his hand, shattering his bones. He cried out as blood sprayed everywhere. Draco clutched his hand to his chest in horror. Unfortunately, Goyle aimed another punch, and before his opponent could stop himself, his fist collided with Draco's head. It was as if it happened in slow motion, a look of pure horror filled Goyle's face. Draco felt the breath knocked out from him and he fainted.

During his lapse from consciousness, Theo was able to heal minor wounds, but Draco's hand was beyond his skills. The men carried Draco back to his quarters, disillusioned so that more insidious rumors wouldn't spread. When he woke again his hand was healed and bandaged. The healer looked peeved and administered Draco a cup of blood replenishing potion and instructed him to spend the rest of the day in bed.

All Draco could think about was that although this was a failure, the potion had worked for a brief amount of time. He was getting closer to his goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out different from my plans. Draco has a mind of his own. Thank you for reading and I would love to hear what you think.
> 
> Also work had been getting busier, so I might not post the next chapter for two weeks. I'm going to try to keep to my usual updating schedule but I just wanted to give you all a heads up. :)


	15. Chapter Fifteen

As the days grew shorter and colder, Hermione found herself dedicating more of her time to her studies. On one particular morning, Hermione found herself alone as she walked to the library. She loved the emptiness of the castle in the early hours of the morning. Everything was so silent and still like she was the only one in the world. She looked forward to the rays of pink and orange light filling the sky. The beauty of the sunrise left her with a sadness she couldn't quite explain. But it reminded her that everything, no matter how beautiful, must come to an end.

She continued her research into the elemental stone. After much persuasion from master Lupin, the head librarian allowed Hermione access to a selection of Alban's ancient writings. There she discovered an old scholar's attempts at creating a distillation of the magical essence contained within the elemental stone. The scholar had hoped that upon drinking the essence the drinker would be imbued with the power of the stone. The scholar did succeed, but the essence was only able to temporarily increase the strength of his magical abilities for a day.

Hermione was overjoyed with her findings and resolved to recreate the old scholar's experiment. If she could use the essence, then she too could have the benefits of the elemental stone without emptying her family's vaults in a vain attempt to obtain a stone of her own. The rest of the day was spent reading through the scholar's journals and copying down his process for creating the potion.

In the afternoon she met with master Lupin to discuss her research. The scholar was intrigued by the new direction her work had taken. "I commend you on your tenacity. This process looks complex, but I have no doubt you will be able to replicate the potion. What do you plan to do with the essence if you are successful?"

"I know that we are at peace, but my father told me of rumors of weapons being built in Mordurm. Even during this time of peace, our nations seek to destroy each other. If I have this essence, I can use it to protect myself and my country if it comes to war again."

"Do you want to go to the battlefield? Is your goal to use your skills to become a warrior sorceress like Mistress McGonagall?"

"Not exactly, but what if the castle is targeted? What if there is another assassin? I want to protect my family and be helpful to the King and the Princes like my father is. My mother wants me to use marriage to advance our family position, but I want to use my skills and my own power to rise."

"You are admirable, Lady Hermione. I will have to speak with Master Slughorn. The potions laboratories are his domain."

"Thank you, Master Lupin."

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon with her research. The time passed so quickly that she didn't notice that she spent nearly her whole day in the library. She rubbed her eyes, trying in vain to wipe away the tired feeling that plagued her for the past hour. "It seems you've been working too hard, Lady Hermione," a sweet voice said.

Hermione snapped back to attention and met the smiling face of Astoria Greengrass. The young woman was seated directly in front of her. The late afternoon sun shone down on them both and made Astoria's dark hair shine like obsidian. She looked exquisite, outfitted in a deep green gown embroidered with silver swirls. Just the sort of finery a prince's favorite might wear.

"Lady Astoria, forgive me. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"There is nothing to forgive. I'm the one bothering you."

Astoria gave Hermione a sheepish smile and twisted the fabric of her sleeve in her hands. "You were all alone and I thought you could use some company. I've been wanting to speak with you again…"

Hermione was in shock. She thought over Astoria's words…Surely this she was joking. Why would Astoria Greengrass, one of the Greens and the Prince's new favorite want to speak with her? Various reasons tumbled through Hermione's mind. _Does she want to sneer at me? Perhaps assess an old rival?_ Hermione thought warily that whatever the reason for this meeting, it could be nothing good. Yet as Hermione assessed the woman before her she saw no hint of scorn or sharpness on Astoria's face.

"How kind of you to keep me company. Are you here to research something in the library?"

"No, nothing like that. I just like to come here to read and think. It's quiet and no one bothers me. I find myself being watched lately and it tires me."

"Dealing with the attentions of the court is tiring, but you carry yourself well. No one would think anything bothers you."

"Some hide their secrets better than others I suppose."

The two women sat in a strange silence for a few moments. Finally, Hermione spoke, "It was nice speaking with you again, Lady Astoria, but I'm tired. I think it's time I return to my family's apartments."

Hermione felt guilty, she was running away. Astoria had been kind to her so far, there was no pettiness or veiled insults, but she still felt cautious. She busied herself with putting away her books and parchments, trying her best to avoid Astoria's gaze. She hoped that Astoria would understand that she wanted to be left alone.

But to Hermione's dismay, things seldom go as one hopes. "Then I shall walk with you," Astoria insisted.

Hermione startled, "You are too kind, but that's not necessary. Surely you have more important matters to attend to."

Astoria frowned slightly, "Do you…not like me, Lady Hermione?"

The frankness of Astoria's question caught Hermione off guard. She fumbled and dropped her parchments in a mess on the floor. Embarrassed, Hermione flushed red, "No! I don't dislike you. I don't even know you."

Hermione bent to retrieve her things and Astoria moved to help her. The two gathered the fallen parchments in silence. Once everything was safely stored in Hermione's satchel, she looked up at Astoria who continued to fumble with her sleeve.

Maybe she's just as nervous as I am…

"Forgive me, Lady Astoria. I—I didn't mean to be so cold. I just… well it's awkward, isn't it? I thought you came here to….well…You and the prince are together now and I'm not popular with the Greens." Hermione fumbled with her words and internally chided herself, "why would you seek me out?"

Astoria laughed, it should have irritated her, but Hermione felt strangely at ease.

"Ha! I don't care about the rivalries. Do you think I would bully my lover's former favorite?" Astoria said.

"I'm ashamed to admit it, but yes. But you have been so friendly to me, both now and in the maze. I let my imagination get carried away today, I apologize."

A warm smile bloomed on Astoria's face and Hermione could see the real joy in her eyes. "I really would like to be your friend," Astoria said, "Let's just forget this and start over?"

This time, Hermione laughed, "Yes, that does sound like a good idea."

Astoria and Hermione both left the library feeling lighter. As they walked down the hall several courtiers nearly swooned with delight. Seeing Prince Draco's new and old favorites together was the perfect seed of gossip that would yield the juiciest fruit.

* * *

Draco went back to his work at the potions laboratory the very day the healer pronounced him sufficiently recovered from his injuries. He had no time to waste and went about recreating his semi-successful invulnerability potion. As he reviewed the ingredients and his notes he thought that it must be the combination of fresh mandrake root and ground thestral hair that caused the success. Draco felt lighter, even if this potion wasn't perfect, it was a start.

The hours passed. Draco was so absorbed in his work and only stopped when master Severus placed a hand on his shoulder. The contact shocked Draco back to reality. "The King has called an urgent council meeting. We are to go to the phoenix chamber now."

Draco stooped over his cauldron to check that everything was in order before following the master. "What is this meeting about?"

Master Severus was quiet but Draco observed that his eyes darted from side to side. After a moment the older man whispered, "I am not at liberty to speak here where we can be so easily overheard."

Draco was taken aback by this. He looked around at the hallways, his eyes taking in the courtiers lingering around. Draco wondered if there was a spy among them. He knew that Grindlewald was cunning and he had no doubt that there were spies in Alban but he hoped the palace was better protected.

As if reading his mind, master Severus asked, "Has his highness so quickly forgotten the events of the recent weeks?"

"Never," Draco replied. The assassination affair had been a sobering reminder that times of peace could be just as dangerous as times of war. He supposed that this was his naïveté. Even during peacetime, a ruler could not afford to relax. One misstep and it could be the end.

A group of courtiers stood staring at him and bent their heads together to whisper. As Draco passed them he caught a few brief pieces of their conversation, "Oh do shut up, Macmillan…"

"It's true though, I saw them together! The Lady Astoria and Lady Hermione…"

"What were they doing!? Tell me! Tell me!"

Draco almost turned back to stare at the group. _Astoria was meeting with Hermione? What was she thinking?_ He didn't know the younger Greengrass sister very well, but he hoped she wasn't going to meddle. He bristled at the thought. _But even if she did_ , he thought to himself, _what was the worst that could happen?_ He put the idea from his mind and focused on the task at hand.

Most of the council members were already assembled when the two men entered the phoenix chamber. Draco took his place at the head of the table on the left side of the King. He greeted his sovereign and nodded to Prince Harry, who was seated to the King's right.

Down the table, Draco spotted his father. Lord Malfoy looked bored but the casual tapping of his finger against the table indicated that he was nervous. Draco turned and caught his father's eye, giving him a quizzical look, as if to ask, "What is this all about?"

Lord Malfoy gave his son a small shrug in response indicating he knew nothing. Hopefully, this wouldn't be as bad as the surprise meeting that lead to Draco and his father being accused of attempted murder.

Once all the council members assembled in the chamber, the King motioned to a servant who placed a folded bundle in front of him. "Council members, thank you for joining me on such short notice."

Mistress McGonagall stood and gave the king a sharp look, "Your highness, what is this all about?"

"As you know, for months now our spies in Mordurm have been reporting of Grindlewald and his scholars working on a mysterious weapon to turn the tide of the war. The nature of the weapon was unclear but now we know what it is. One of our spies was able to smuggle out part of the weapon."

With those words, King Albus carefully unwrapped the cloth to reveal a hand made of sculpted clay. One council member scoffed and others laughed, "What is this supposed to be? It's just a clump of dirt."

"How is this a weapon?" Another asked.

The King pulled a jewel-encrusted dagger from within his robes and pricked his finger. He smeared the blood across the clay hand, leaving a mark. The blood stayed there for a few seconds before seeping down into the clay. Then hand began to glow with a faint green light and the air filled with a sharp feeling of electricity. Draco began to feel prickles on his skin and he rubbed at his arm uncomfortably. He looked around and noticed that others were doing the same.

The King looked grave. He inhaled and then said in a loud and clear voice, "Servant of my blood, hear and obey me, I command you to rise."

The hand began to twitch, then the fingers spasmed with life. The hand stretched out its fingers then slowly lowered them and began to drag itself towards the King. The clay fingers dug into the table, moving like a spider, flexing the digits to drag itself forward.

The council members gasped in horror. "What does this mean?"

"Mordurm is creating an army of soldiers, made from clay. The magic within them allows Grindelwald to control them. His goal is to have an eternal army made of clay numbering in the millions."

"Forgive me my King but I don't see why we should fear this magic. We can destroy these things. Our magic is just as strong as Grindlewald's."

The King raised his wand and aimed it at the hand, and uttered a spell that shattered it into pieces. Clay splattered everywhere and the council grumbled in annoyance. That annoyance turned to disbelief when, before the council's eyes, the broken pieces started to reform themselves into the very same hand.

"The effects of the blood magic are temporary, but while the magic is still strong these clay soldiers cannot be destroyed so easily. As you have witnessed they will reform themselves if destroyed."

"If we can outlast these things then we can defeat them."

"How many lives will be lost in the process while these things are attacking?" Mistress McGonagall said, "We could lose our whole army! I will not see our countrymen decimated in this way."

"I think it is time we made plans of our own," the King looked at the council before him, his eyes moving from face to face accessing their reactions.

He placed his hands on the shoulders of the princes. Both Harry and Draco looked up at him, "The time has come for the Declaration to be made. In the Spring of the new year, we shall announce the heir."

Murmurs erupted from the room, even the guards were shocked. Draco looked from the King to the clay hand. His mind was a mess of thoughts. He knew that he needed his potion to work now more than ever. If he could do this, it would prove to Dumbledore, and to the whole of Alban that he was worthy to be the heir.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A stout and pleasant face man greeted Hermione at the entrance to the potions laboratory. "Welcome, welcome to our laboratory, Lady Hermione! Master Lupin told me you were coming today," the man bowed to her then gestured to himself with an elegant motion of his hand, "I am Master Slughorn."

Master Slughorn was dressed in rich violet robes that were embroidered with gold and silver stars along the hems of his collar and sleeves. The wealth of his clothing belied the importance of his position and Hermione knew this was a well-connected man. He ushered Hermione past the heavy oak doors and into the laboratory.

The room was large and windowless with exposed wooden beams reaching across the ceiling. Hermione felt like she was in the belly of a large beast, the bubbling vapors coming from the cauldrons were its breath. The laboratory was busy. Several scholars were bent over their cauldrons and barely gave them a passing glance. The old master walked her down the rows of cauldrons and work tables lined up in an orderly fashion. He pointed out the drawers and cabinets that lined the walls of the laboratory and explained that they contained all their potions ingredients. "You will find everything you need for your potion here. We keep all our ingredients neatly organized and well-stocked," he said smiling down at her, "all the ingredients are available to you, but if you need something rare or valuable that you cannot procure yourself you must submit your ingredient request in writing to me."

"Thank you, Master Slughorn. I understand."

He walked her down a middle row of worktables and gestured to a cauldron to her right, "This will be your workspace. Any vials or instruments you need are stored in the table drawers."

Hermione could see that the cauldron was well used, but everything in the room was clean and in good condition. It spoke to the pride that the scholars and potions masters put into their work. She observed her surroundings with pleasure and was excited to begin creating her potion. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed another room at the back of the laboratory. Through the room's open door she saw a cauldron bubbling and steaming away, "What is that over there, Master?"

"Ah! Yes, that is a special project I've been working on with his highness Prince Draco and Master Snape."

Hermione was silent for a moment, thinking about her father's updates on Alban's war preparations, "Does it have to do with the rumors of another upcoming war with Mordurm?"

Master Slughorn laughed a little too loudly and looked away, "My dear girl! You are curious! I appreciate your enthusiasm for potions, but I am not at liberty to say."

His reaction made Hermione even more curious than she was before, but she knew now was not the time to push the subject, "I didn't mean to pry. It's just my father is a member of the advisory council. I've learned things from him and I was curious too—well, I understand the need for privacy. Battles are not just fought on the battlefield, but also in laboratories like this."

He turned back to her and gave her a beaming smile, clearly pleased, "You are a smart young woman, aren't you? I must admit I was surprised when Master Lupin came to me inquiring about reserving you a space in the potions laboratory. I'm used to working with the old masters and scholars. You, my dear, will be a breath of fresh air. I'm curious to see your work."

"Thank you. I appreciate your welcome and the tour. If you don't mind I would like to get to work now."

"But of course. Let me know if you need anything. I am just in the back room over there."

And with that, the old master left her alone to settle in as he went to work on the bubbling potion in the back of the room. Hermione took her parchments and quill from her bag and began assessing her notes, most of the common ingredients were readily available, except for the sap from a weeping willow, which she would need to put in a request for. The other tricky ingredients she would need to sort out herself. The trouble, she realized, was that there were so many ways to interpret the ingredients and the steps. The potion was not as precise as the potions she had practiced with her tutors. A lot could go wrong, but she relished the challenge. If she could improve this potion and if she was successful, she would make history with her work. " _To create the distilled essence of the elemental stone, prepare the cauldron by filling it with the elements, water, earth, fire, and air…_ "

Hermione busied herself with her work, continuing to toil well into the afternoon. Master Slughorn and other scholars came and went, with no one disturbing her. She checked the water clock in the corner and realized that it was the hour of the setting sun and she had missed supper. Luckily, she had reached a point in her work where the potion would need to simmer overnight, so she decided she could stop and check back on it tomorrow. As she gathered up her things, she startled at the creaking of the laboratory door. The groan of the door hinges echoed loudly in the silent laboratory. She looked up and caught the eye of Prince Draco.

They stared at each other for one moment, and then another. Time slowed down for Hermione as her breath caught in her chest. She realized that she hadn't been this close to the prince since she saw him at the trials. She felt like he would vanish if she exhaled. He looked like a deer caught unaware; his eyes widened, then narrowed. Even from a distance, she saw his eyes flash with something that she only could assume was contempt. His lips turned down in a frown and she broke her gaze and lowered her eyes. Bowing low, she said in a quiet voice, "Your highness…"

He continued to stare at her; the awareness of his gaze sent a shiver through her body. Her heartbeat quickened. She wanted to speak to him, to hear his voice. Hermione looked up and met his eyes with confidence and said, "It has been a while, my prince. I truly hope you are well."

In truth, he didn't look well. Price Draco looked tired. He had bluish circles under his eyes that told Hermione that he hadn't been sleeping well. His skin looked sallow and he had a sheen of sweat on his brow. She wanted to ask him what was wrong and to comfort him. Perhaps she could suggest he spend some time resting, but she knew it wasn't her place to worry about him any longer. He had his parents, friends, and lover. Maybe she would suggest to Astoria that she send him a tonic for his health.

Giving in to her desire for his proximity, she moved slowly towards him, each step making a soft sound on the stone flooring. Surprisingly he too moved forward, it was as if they were drawn together by some unknown force. They continued to inch closer until they stood face to face, only then did he speak. "I am well, Lady. Thank you for your concern," he said in a low voice.

Hermione lifted her hand to reach for him but stopped herself, "Have you come to work on your potion? Master Slughorn told me you were working on a project. I am no potions master but if you ever need advice…"

Emotion flickered on his face. He narrowed his eyes and looked down his nose at her, "You think highly of yourself, that even after consulting Master Severus and Master Slughorn I would still need your help. These are matters of the crown and do not concern you."

Hermione bristled and straightened her spine. She glared at him, "I am a subject of this country. The actions of the crown affect me and everyone else."

He gave her a laugh filled with derision, "These are private affairs. Your father may be a council member, but permit me to remind you that you, Lady, are not."

_Arrogant…insufferable…_ she thought to herself.

But despite his harsh words, his body betrayed him and he moved closer to her still until she could feel the warmth of him in the cold room. His face was impassive, but she could see the brightness in his eyes, the lights from the candles making them flicker. They stared at each other for another heartbeat and then he turned away, "I see that you were just leaving. I am busy as well so I won't keep you. Good evening."

And with that, he strode past her, barely brushing against her shoulder as he moved forward. The contact made him pause and he began to turn his head but thought better of it. Hermione returned to collect her things that were still on the table and left the laboratory with much to think about.

* * *

After a brief stop to the kitchens, her belly full with warm bread, Hermione made her way back to her family's apartments. She was just passing the library when Hermione ran into Astoria who was exiting through the oak doors with a trail of courtiers in her wake. When Astoria caught Hermione's eye she said in a loud and overly dramatic voice, "Oh! Lady Hermione, I completely forgot about our prior engagement! I'm so sorry you had to come looking for me!"

Astoria quickly excused herself and ran over to Hermione. She looped her arm around Hermione's and proceeded to steer them both down the corridor and away from the courtiers. "Forgive me for using you," Astoria said in a breathless whisper, "I was trying to remove myself from their company for ages, but they wouldn't leave me alone."

"It's fine," Hermione said struggling to contain her laughter, "but you owe me a favor."

"Deal. Will you join me for a walk in the gardens? I know it's dreadfully cold but the gardens look so beautiful in the moonlight."

"That sounds lovely. Let's change first though, I don't want to freeze my fingers off."

"Let's go to my apartment's then," Astoria said, "You can borrow one of my cloaks."

It was in the Greengrass family's apartments where Hermione ran into Daphne and Pansy. The two had been enjoying a dessert of brandy-soaked fruit cake and warm mulled cider. The pair of them were laughing but that laughter died as they caught sight of Hermione. Pansy and Daphne didn't say anything but stared at Hermione and Astoria as if they both were sprouting daisies out of the ears. Hermione knew that her friendship with Pansy and Daphne had been strained because of her lack of support for Prince Draco during the trials. She wanted to set things straight with them, she missed her friends among the Greens.

Hermione stepped forward to greet the two women, "Lady Daphne, Lady Pansy. Good evening to you both."

Hermione bowed to each woman before rising. Both women bowed their heads to her in acknowledgment but said nothing. Daphne gave Hermione a small but genuine smile, which gave Hermione some courage to continue, "I wanted to apologize to you both. I know that my abandonment of Prince Draco during his time of need was wrong. I hurt him and I hurt you all because of it. I must seem like a faithless friend but that is not who I am. Please, forgive me. I miss your friendship and I hope that we can mend this rift between us."

She looked at each of them in turn, hoping that her words would reach them. Daphne was the first to rise to meet her. She took hold of Hermione's hand and pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry too. Your relationship with the prince was different from your friendship with me. I regret leaving you behind too. I'm sorry. I know you had your reasons even if I didn't like them."

Hermione smiled with relief and turned to look at Pansy who stood a few steps behind Daphne. Pansy straightened her spine to stand tall and fixed Hermione with a piercing, but not unkind, stare. "As Daphne said, you had your reasons, but so did we. Our love and loyalty to Draco and house Malfoy are more than just allegiance to our Prince. We've known him since we were children. He is like my brother. His pain is my pain."

"Of course, I understand. I would have done the same. I regret causing him that pain."

"You should tell that to him," Pansy said, "I can still see he is hurt by it. He feels that pain every time he sees you."

"I want to make it right. Even if we can't be together, I want to at least let him know that I truly am sorry."

At those words Pansy smiled, "I am sorry too," she said and took Hermione's hand in hers.

Astoria, who had been watching the three of them, broke her silence, "Let's all start fresh! Things are so much nicer when we can all just be together in peace."

Daphne looked at her sister and laughed, "I hate to admit it, but for being the youngest, you may also be the smartest...at least where people are concerned."

"I'm the smartest in every aspect, sister," Astoria said and stuck her tongue out at them all, "it's a shame it took you so long to notice."

"Ha. Ha. Don't get haughty. I am still the oldest."

"Age before wits."

Daphne let out a shout of mock outrage. She lunged towards Astoria, grabbing a handful of cake, and began to chase after her sister with the intent of smearing the dessert on her. The two chased each other around the room, laughing.

"Maybe we should stop them?" Hermione said to Pansy.

"Hmm, no. Didn't you see that Daphne has cake in her hands? I don't care to become a casualty to stained clothing. Desserts are for eating."

Hermione laughed at that. The two of them enjoyed the cake while waiting for the sisters to calm down. Then the four of them went for a night walk through the snowy gardens.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

It snowed the day that King Albus called his court to announce the intent to hold the Declaration. Draco waited with Harry in the private side corridor leading to the throne room. They both could hear the loud chattering on the court. Harry stood unnaturally still, staring at the wall, obviously nervous. Even after all their years of being princes, Draco knew Harry still felt uneasy participating in these events. As if Harry could feel Draco's gaze on him, he said in a strained voice, "So… this is it, after all these years the King is finally determined to claim an heir… This is the end of everything we knew… I just want..."

Harry didn't finish his sentence, but Draco understood, he could hear the sadness in his brother's tone. Draco thought it over. An end? A beginning? Everything felt the same to him. This was a continuation of the same uncertainty, struggle…and war. He couldn't let this opportunity slip through his fingers. He still felt like he was fighting for recognition, fighting desperately against all those who were against him.

Draco ran his hands through his hair and turned to face Harry, "You could see it that way. But after everything that's happened, this feels like a continuation of the same struggle we've been going through since we were kids."

"Maybe to you, you've always been thinking of the throne. When I was brought to court, I was alone. My parents were dead. I was happy to have a home again, to have a father…and a brother," Harry was quiet for a moment. He ran both his hands through his already messy hair, causing strands to stick up.

Draco felt pained. He had always seen Harry as his rival, the favorite of the court, and the King. Draco envied him for it and did his best to keep his brother at a distance. But at the same time, Harry was the only one in the world who could understand him and the pressures of being a prince. He had been lonely, but with the pressure of his family and his allies, he didn't know any other way.

"You were always my rival. As soon as I was chosen as a prince, there was no chance for anything different. But what we've experienced, what we've been through, it binds us together. We are connected, but you will always be my rival."

Harry snorted and gave Draco a lopsided smile, "Somehow you know just what to say to make me feel better."

"Don't get too sentimental. I don't want to vomit on my shoes before we make our big entrance."

"You'd probably just start a trend. Vomit is the new winter accessory."

"Don't even joke, Potter. Someone will do it. I swear. And the palace will smell like shite all winter."

They shared a good laugh. Even with their rivalry, in these moments they were more like brothers than Draco realized.

The moment of levity died when the King approached them. He moved slowly, but with each step, the corridor felt a little colder and darker. Once he reached the princes, the King clasped them both on the shoulder. The weight of his hand was heavy as he looked down on them both, "It's time."

They turned to face the door.

As they entered the throne room, the courtier's chatter died. The many eyes followed the three men to the center dais, where the golden throne of Alban stood ornate and tall. Draco and Harry flanked the King on either side of the throne.

Draco looked out at the anxious faces of the courtiers. He stared, and stared until all their faces blended in a mass of color.

King Albus cleared his throat, "Good people of Alban. I have an important announcement to make. I have served as king for forty years and have seen this kingdom through times of peace and times of war. It is now time for a new dawn in Alban. It is time for the Declaration to be made!"

"As is tradition, there will be a vote. I call upon the Lords and Ladies of Alban, as well as the members of the advisory council, to meet in a conclave to decide our new heir. It shall begin at the start of the new year. But in the event of a tie, I shall make the final decision."

Excited whispering started but the King raised his hand and the room fell quiet again. "Your princes have served you all honorably and bravely. They are both fit to be kings, but I ask now that no matter the outcome, let us all be united."

The court cheered and clapped with delight. Shouts of "Health to the princes" and "Long live the king" resounded in the hall. Draco understood the courtiers' enthusiasm. Ever since the princes turned eighteen, the court and country had been waiting anxiously for the announcement of the Declaration. Years had passed, wars had been fought with Mordurm, and still, the King did not indicate his desire to formally choose an heir. Draco was four and twenty now, more than a man grown. He hadn't realized how precious the past years had been, even with all the worries he had.

As he continued to stare out at the crowd, he saw her face among the court. Hermione stood with her parents towards the front, dressed in blue with her hair tied in two plaits that ran down her front. Her eyes shone with excitement and she flushed red as her mother whispered to her. Draco longed to hear what was said.

He thought back to his meeting with her in the laboratory, he had been cold to her, but it was just another ruse. He had to hide his feelings, hide that he missed her touch, missed her smiles and her laughter. And when his body brushed hers, the contact sent a jolt of longing through him. He wished he had listened to her, let her explain himself. But now that time had passed, he was committed to the plan with Astoria. He needed all the advantages he could get. He couldn't give up the opportunity because he was still lovesick over some minor noble.

Stepping forward was hard when all he wanted to do was look back.

* * *

The Reds and the Greens celebrated that night, separately of course. Draco and his friends partied in old Slytherin's wing of the castle. They gorged themselves on food and wine. Blaise, accompanied by a bard, serenaded the group. Daphne joined the pair in song and Blaise spun her around the dance floor. Throngs of people moved about, dancing and laughing. Draco stayed seated away from the party, nursing a goblet of wine. He was happy at the joy his friends and supporters showed. He couldn't let them down. He sighed and downed the rest of his wine.

Astoria appeared at Draco's side with a wicked smile and a fresh bottle, "More wine? Or shall we put on a show?" She motioned to the dance floor, her eyes full of mischief.

"Not tonight. I'm not in the mood to dance."

Astoria nodded and took the empty seat near Draco. She conjured herself a goblet and poured herself some wine. She swirled the liquid in her glass and not meeting his eyes, she whispered, "I saw you staring at her."

Draco cocked his head to the side, playing the fool, but he knew who she meant. "Staring at whom? And when?"

"This morning, during our King's announcement, you were staring at Lady Hermione."

"You're imagining things. I was looking at everyone and nothing…" Draco sighed, "Just feeling everything."

"I know this is a lot for you. It always has been," she reached out to grasp his hand, "Everyone in this room supports you. We would bleed and die for you."

He knew her words were meant to comfort, but he couldn't help himself, "Somehow that makes it worse."

Astoria sighed, "I didn't mean it like that. You don't have to carry this burden alone. We are here to help you. You don't have to pretend to be strong all the time. You've looked so tired and sick. You're working too hard. Even Lady Hermione is worried."

Draco gripped his goblet tightly, if it had been full he would have sloshed liquid all over himself.

Astoria gave him a sheepish look, "She told me to give you a health tonic."

"I didn't realize you two were so close."

"She's a great friend. So smart and beautiful. I can see why you're drawn to her still."

"Such kind words. Are you my competition now?"

"Is there a competition? I didn't realize you still wanted her."

Draco's only response was to reach for the wine and pour himself another goblet full.

A pair of dancers moved closer to them and tried to listen in on their conversation. Astoria leaned close to Draco, draping herself over his arm to whisper in his ear. "This lie can't go on forever. We would be miserable if we married and we both deserve happiness."

The dancers whispered to each other excitedly, and openly gawked at the prince and Astoria. Draco raised his free hand to caress Astoria's face. He couldn't help but wish it was Hermione he was spending this evening with. Astoria was right, as usual. "I'm glad you're my ally, Lady"

Her smile was sweet, "It's because we're friends before anything else."

Astoria sat back in her seat and laughed as Blaise lifted Daphne into the air. Daphne's laughter of delight sounded throughout the room. Draco looked from the dancing pair to Astoria and he took her hand in his. He truly was blessed to have the friends he did. He wasn't alone. He could move forward. Whatever the future put in his path, he would face it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love to hear your thoughts. :) Sorry for the shorter chapter this week, life has been busy. I've also been working on a one-shot, another Dramione AU but this time with daemons lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought. :)


End file.
